The Pieces of Miracle
by Kiseki no Sutori
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan percintaan dari Generation Of Miracle dan Kagami Taiga yang sebelumnya belum pernah di rasakannya. Warning Inside! RnR?
1. Kimi to Ame no Uta

**-The Pieces of Miracle-**

**A/N : Chap pertama~ author M. disini, yang bakal mulai duluan di potongan love story di chara Kurobas.. fufufufu (?) chap.1 di isi sama chara utama.. Kuroko yeeeiiiy *peluk-peluk Kuroko* #dihajar Kuroko FC#**

**Pemberitahuan aja nih, pairing di setiap chap itu OC jadi mohon di terima *watados* contohnya KurokoXxxxx, mau tau? Baca aja *kedip-kedip***

**Dan disetiap chap pemeran dan pairnya beda-beda, tapi masih bertautan atau saling nyambung di chap yang lain…**

**Jadi langsung aja~**

**Jangan lupa review disetiap chap supaya author yang lain semakin semangat buat bikin kelanjutan chapnya… *wink**

**No, Flame ~**

**Happy reading Minna, RnR?**

* * *

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Pieces of Miracle**_**copyright **_**: Kiseki no Sutori**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : OC, OOC(?), Typo(s), Miss typo(s), Chara PoV, de el el**

**Chapter 1 : 'Kimi to Ame no Uta'**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Here we go!**

**.**

**.**

***Kuroko's PoV***

SMA Seirin, Pukul 16.15

Sore itu hujan. Aku mendengar banyak orang menggerutu saat berteduh di lingkungan sekolah. Sebagian siswa mulai membuka payung masing-masing dan meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah. Aku pribadi, menyukai hujan. Walaupun aku tidak bisa bermain basket di lapangan outdoor saat hujan, ada yang menyenangkan dari suara dan bau yang ditimbulkannya.

Entah mengapa hari ini terasa lebih hangat dari kemarin. Walaupun rintik hujan tak kunjung berhenti, entah mengapa aku merasa begitu damai. Rintik-rintik itu seperti teka-teki karena saat kulihat kearah langit, langit itu terlihat terang. Aku bisa berkata hujan ini indah, walaupun orang-orang menggerutu, aku membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Tujuanku tentu bukan pulang ke rumah, tapi aku berjalan kearah gym untuk latihan. Kagami-kun berjalan disampingku, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kaus hitam yang dikenakannya tertimpa oleh kalung berliontinkan cincin yang selalu ia kenakan. Rambut merah maroonnya tertiup angin semilir.

"Guk!" Suara Ni-go langsung menyambutku. Aku berlari kecil menghampirinya, mengelus bulu-bulunya yang halus. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagiku selain bermain basket dan mengelus Ni-go.

"Latihan, bodoh!" Kagami-kun mendaratkan pukulannya di kepalaku, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Nggak ada waktu untuk itu."

Hari itu kami bermain mini game seperti biasa. Suara decit sepatu memenuhi Gym, keringat mulai mengalir dari pori-pori kulit kami. Kupikir tidak ada yang berbeda disini. semua yang ada disini terlihat seperti biasa. Para senpai masih sempat tidak merasakan keberadaanku, Kagami-kun mencetak angka dengan dunk berkali-kali, Pelatih meniup peluitnya dan mengeluarkan macam-macam ancaman, Suara bentakan Hyuuga senpai pada Kiyoshi senpai masih terdengar membahana, begitu juga dengan lelucon tidak lucu Izuki senpai dan kelakuan konyol Koganei senpai. Mitobe senpai juga diam sepert biasa.

Tapi ada yang berbeda saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas. Saat kulihat baik-baik, aku melihat ada seseorang menonton permainan kami dengan seksama. Entah apa yang merasukiku, kedua mata azure-ku seakan tertarik batu magnesian yang membuat mataku terus terpaku pada wajah itu.

Seorang gadis dengan mata ungu cerah.

***Chizu's PoV***

Aneh, pikirku.

Sejauh pengetahuanku, tujuan utama permainan basket adalah memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Tapi laki-laki bermata azure dengan rambut biru muda itu kerjaannya hanya mengoper. Aku memicingkan mataku, menatapnya baik-baik. Ia terlihat pendek…setahuku pemain basket itu tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Dia lemah!" Gumamku, bicara pada diriku sendiri.

Sesaat setelah itu, matanya mengarah kearahku.

"Hah! Orang lemah itu menatapku!" aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku didepan dada. "Tidak! Tatapannya terasa lemah banget!"

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata suaraku keras juga. Para pemain basket dibawah segera menoleh kearahku. Dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan menerobos hujan. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk selain jadi pusat perhatian seperti itu. Belum lagi didepan Gym itu ada seekor anjing kecil yang memakai seragam menggonggongiku. Aku berlari mati-matian sampai ke depan loker sepatu.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara paduan suara yang menggema menembus pori-pori beton disekelilingku. aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Namun dengan segera sebuah suara menginterupsi gema itu. Suara langkah kaki. Aku menoleh cepat. Laki-laki berambut biru itu berdiri dibelakangku, dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Doumo." Ucapnya.

Aku mendengar suara lonceng dari dalam hatiku.

"Hah!" aku menyilangkan lenganku lagi. "Kau mengikutiku?"

"Kau menyadarinya?" ia balik bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Etto…memangnya kenapa?" aku mundur selangkah.

"Jarang ada yang sadar kalau kuikuti." Jawabnya.

"Eeeeeh? Kau suka mengikuti orang ya?! Kau penguntit?! Ternyata selain lemah, kau juga mesum ya?!"

Ia diam, sepertinya agak terguncang medengar kata "mesum" dariku.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini didepan gym." ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas bertuliskan lirik lagu. "Memang agak basah sih. Tapi masih bisa dibaca. Aku mengikutimu karena ingin mengembalikannya."

"Eh? Arigatou." Aku menerima kertas-kertas itu. "Ano…kau basah kuyup."

"Kau juga." Katanya datar.

"Su, sumimasen." Aku menatapnya cemas. Ia kelihatan kecil, kawaii, dan firasatku buruk melihat orang lemah ini kehujanan.

"Daijoubu desu." Katanya. "Sebelum kesini aku juga sudah basah karena keringat."

"Itu kan beda." Bantahku.

"Daijoubu desu." Ulangnya, menatapku dengan mata azure itu. "Funato-san."

Ia berjalan kearah berlawanan. Meninggalkanku yang tanpa sadar menunjukkan rona merah pada wajahku. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Darimana ia tahu namaku?

Lalu kutatap tulisan tanganku diatas salah satu kertas itu.

"Funato Chizu. Kelas 1-C"

Saat itu aku berpikir, andai saja tadi aku menanyakan namanya.

...

Aku baru sadar kelas si rambut biru muda itu ada disebelah kelasku. Ia ada di kelas 1-B bersama satu rekan klub basketnya yang tinggi besar. dari pengamatanku, wajahnya selalu datar dan ia selalu bicara sopan. Entah kenapa ia begitu menarik perhatianku. Mungkin karena ia berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh walaupun ia lemah. Sejak hari itu, aku terus menonton latihan klub basket Seirin diam-diam.

Mataku menangkap satu orang anggota klub basket bernama Furihata Kouki keluar dari kelas 1-D. aku mengenalnya karena ia tinggal didekat rumahku walaupun kami tidak pernah bicara. Aku berjalan cepat dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Tunggu, jalanmu telah diblokir." Kataku serius.

"Hah? Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Namaku tidak penting. Jalanmu telah diblokir." Ulangku.

Ia bengong.

"Ano, beritahu aku semuanya tentang anak basket itu! Yang rambutnya biru!" seruku.

"Ah, Kuroko?"

"Kuroko?!" aku tersentak, mundur selangkah. "Namanya lucu banget!"

Hening.

"Cewek ini kenapa sih? Lagipula aku tidak kenal kau siapa." Furihata berkata malas. "Aku ingin ke cafeteria, jadi tolong minggir. Lagipula kau berisik."

"Eeeeeeh?" aku memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Lalu Kuroko itu orangnya bagaimana?"

"Baiklah kalau kau begitu suka padanya! Kita bicarakan sambil jalan!" ia menyerah.

"Eeeeeh? Aku tidak bilang kalau aku suka dia. Aku cuma penasaran." Kataku. "Dia kelihatan benar-benar lemah."

"Hah? Lemah? Dia itu harapan SMA Seirin, tahu." Katanya.

"Apa?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Jangan bercanda! Atau kukalahkan kau! Akan kupanggil unicorn milikku kesini!"

"Makanya cewek aneh ini ngomong apa sih?!" bentaknya. "Kuroko Tetsuya itu anggota klub basket SMP Teiko yang diakui Kiseki no Sedai, orang keenam yang misterius. Dia spesialis passing, punya kemampuan bernama misdirection, makanya kehadirannya benar-benar terasa tipis. Apa itu cukup?"

Aku terbelalak. Aku teringat akan poster yang kutempel dikamarku, poster model keren Kise Ryouta. Aku suka dia dan aku tahu ia anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Kuroko Tetsuya…" gumamku.

Aku terus berdiri ditengah-tengah koridor tanpa menyadari Furihata meloloskan diri dariku. Aku menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi dia anggota keenam Kiseki no Sedai. Hahahaha…"

Aku menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, berarti aku nggak boleh mendekatinya sedikitpun ya?"

...

Kagami berjalan menuju Gym dengan beberapa bungkus roti ditangannya, sesekali mengunyah setiap gigitan roti.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami melompat saking kagetnya, menatap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

"Kau! Kapan kau datang?! Tunggu, aku tahu kau pasti sudah daritadi ada disana, maksudku, jangan bikin kaget!" jeritnya.

"Kenapa kaget? Aku kan selalu berjalan ke Gym bersama Kagami-kun."

Kagami mengangkat bahu.

"Kehadiranmu benar-benar nggak terasa." Katanya.

"Kagami-kun, apa kau pernah tertarik sama cewek?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba…"

"Maksudku, aku tahu pasti kau pernah selama kau laki-laki. Tapi, maksudku, baru-baru ini, selama duduk di bangku SMA…"

"Aku hanya cinta basket." Kata Kagami.

"Hontou desu ka?"

"Yah…baru-baru ini aku ketemu cewek cantik di Maji Burger." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi dia kelihatan seperti penyendiri dan susah didekati."

"Kau tahu Funato Chizu?"

Kuroko bahkan menghiraukan gonggongan Ni-go didepan Gym.

"Hah? Cewek aneh itu?" Kagami mengangkat alisnya. "Aku nggak kenal sih. Tapi kelihatannya cewek-cewek suka membicarakan dia gara-gara dia aneh. Katanya ia selalu over acting, bikin jengkel, freak, dan polos. Wajahnya sering terlihat tanpa dosa dan dia nggak sadar walaupun ia sedang mengganggu orang."

"Ternyata Kagami-kun suka bergosip juga ya?"

"Urusai! Sudah bagus aku menjawab pertanyaanmu!"

Hening.

"Tapi bagiku, dibalik tindakan over actingnya itu, wajahnya selalu kelihatan sedih." Kuroko masuk kedalam Gym.

"Hah? Apanya yang sedih? Daripada sedih, lebih tepat dibilang sinting." Kagami mengekor. "Kau nggak ingat kelakuannya saat menonton latihan kita waktu itu?"

"Hari ini, aku yakin ia akan menonton latihan kita lagi. aku merasa, ada sesuatu…" Kuroko menatap keatas. "Belakangan ini aku memperhatikannya."

"Oi, oi Kuroko…jangan bilang kau-"

"Hei jangan ngobrol! Kalian sudah telat sepuluh menit!" Aida Riko, si pelatih, sudah berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sangar.

"Sumimasen!" ujar mereka berdua.

Saat itu aku masih berdiri didepan loker sepatu, masih memakai uwabaki. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus menonton latihan klub basket lagi? ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Tapi mata azure itu membayang-bayangiku. Selain itu, aku ingin melihat mereka latihan. Mereka selalu terlihat semangat.

Kulepas uwabakiku dan kuganti dengan sepatu hitam milikku.

Kulirik lembar demi lembar kertas berisi lirik lagu yang kupegang, lalu kulempar ke tanah.

"Kh-" Aku berjongkok, menahan airmataku.

Kenapa kau mengembalikan sampah ini padaku? Dan setelahnya kenapa kau terus muncul dalam pikiranku?

Aku memandang kearah langit, hari ini benar-benar cerah. Angin membelai rambut cokelat terangku. Cuaca seperti ini memang yang terbaik.

"Hari ini cerah, kenapa harus nangis?" aku tersenyum kecil. "Lebih baik pulang. Aku nggak akan menonton latihan mereka lagi."

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah gerbang sekolah.

Ada yang menarik perhatianku, seorang gadis berlari kecil menuju Gym. Ia memakai seragam sekolah lain. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Rambutnya panjang merah muda, wajahnya cantik sekali. Aku menatapnya tanpa bergerak. Ia pasti ingin menemui klub basket seirin. Tapi, siapa dia?

Disaat yang sama, Kuroko sedang menatap keatas, seperti menunggu sesuatu yang tidak kunjung datang. Ia menghela nafas, lalu menerima operan bola dan langsung mengopernya lagi. ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"TETSU-KUN!"

Suara itu memekakan telinga siapapun yang ada didalam Gym. Cewek cantik itu masuk kedalam dan langsung memeluk Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun! Aku kangen sekali!" serunya.

"Aku sedang latihan, momoi-san." Kuroko menanggapi dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi aku kan pacarmu." Cewek bernama Momoi itu makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tapi kau bukan." Tanggap Kuroko.

"Setidaknya kalau kau tidak suka, lepaskan dia kek!" ujar kapten klub basket. Para pemain basket yang lain memasang wajah "lebih-baik-kubunuh-saja-kau-kuroko". "Lagipula kenapa sih cewek ini senang sekali masuk ke sekolah orang lain?"

Aku mengintip dari balik pintu. Siapa cewek itu? Pacar Kuroko?

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Mood Aomine-kun sedang jelek, wajahnya jadi menyebalkan." Momoi cemberut. "Makanya aku jadi ingin ketemu Tetsu-kun."

Momoi menatap orang disebelah Kuroko.

"Aaaah, Kagamin! Maaf, tapi aku mau mengajak Tetsu-kun pergi. Jangan ikut ya."

"Siapa yang mau ikut?! Dan lagi, siapa itu 'Kagamin'?!"

"Tapi aku sedang latihan, Momoi-san."

"Bolos saja sekali-sekali. Tetsu-kun kan sudah hebat. Aomine-kun saja bolos terus."

"Jangan samakan Kuroko dengan si bodoh itu!"

"Ada apa sih Kagamin? Jangan marah-marah dong."

"Kagami-kun, tolong jangan ribut begitu."

"Aku sedang membelamu, TEME!"

Aku terus menyimak dari balik pintu tanpa menyadari seekor anjing berjalan dibelakangku. Aku tidak sadar sampai anjing itu menggosokkan bulu-bulunya di tungkaiku. Aku menoleh dan langsung menjerit.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kuroko langsung menatap kearahku. Lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain melarikan diri dari situ. Aku tidak mau ia melihatku lagi. Aku sampai digerbang sekolah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Aku mengatur nafasku, lalu aku tersadar aku tidak memegang apa-apa ditanganku kecuali tas sekolah. Tidak mungkin aku kembali lagi kesana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung berjalan kearah stasiun.

Aku melewati beberapa tempat yang memajang poster Kise Ryouta.

"Sudah kuduga dia ganteng banget…" aku terhanyut melihat poster Kise dengan produk parfum ditangannya. "Enaknya kalau bisa melihatnya dari dekat."

Aku terdiam sejenak menatap poster itu, tanpa suara.

Kuroko pasti teman baiknya.

Ah…Kuroko lagi. Aku memukuli kepalaku berkali-kali.

"Lupakanlah…" aku berjalan kearah stasiun sambil bergumam berkali-kali.

Aku duduk menunggu kereta. Menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hari ini lagi-lagi cerah. Aku tersenyum memandang langit.

"Cuaca seperti ini memang yang terbaik." Gumamku.

Aku duduk diam beberapa lama hingga aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan kulihat seseorang mengulurkan kertas-kertas bertuliskan lirik lagu yang kusatukan dengan clip kearahku.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali meninggalkan ini sih?"

Kuroko berdiri didepanku, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau-" Aku kaget, wajahku memanas.

Ia duduk disebelahku.

"Ini benda penting bagimu kan?" ia meletakkan lembar-lembar kertas itu diatas pangkuanku.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak penting." Aku menggeleng. "Kau harusnya tidak mengembalikannya padaku. Lagipula, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku tahu kau akan lari ke stasiun. Aku pernah melihatmu naik kereta dari sini." Jawabnya.

"Pa, pacarmu?"

"Ah, Momoi-san? Dia bukan pacarku."

Sunyi.

"Kenapa?" ia memecah keheningan.

"Eh?" aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau menonton latihan klub basket kami setiap hari?" ia menatapku.

"Ka, kau tahu?!" Aku menyilangkan lenganku didepan dada.

Ia memasang wajah datar.

"Ka, karena kudengar klub basket adalah yang paling kuat di Seirin." Aku menunduk. "Kalau melihat kalian berlatih, aku jadi semangat. Walaupun begitu, ternyata aku tetap menyerah pada hal yang kusukai. Aku senang melihat orang-orang yang berusaha keras, melakukan apa yang disukainya dengan senyuman walaupun itu melelahkan."

"Funato-san masuk klub apa?" tanyanya.

"Paduan suara." Aku menjawab dengan menatap kearah tanah. "Tapi, walaupun aku suka menyanyi, aku nggak kuat jadi pusat perhatian. Dan kalau aku menyanyi, entah kenapa hujan selalu turun. Makanya orang-orang banyak yang mencibirku dan menyuruhku tutup mulut. Lagipula mereka bilang aku tidak punya bakat. Makanya sebenarnya kertas-kertas ini nggak perlu kau kembalikan."

"Hujan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Misalnya, hari itu, saat kau mengikutiku sampai hujan-hujanan…siangnya aku nyanyi tiga lagu. Jadi hujannya cukup deras. Entah harus percaya apa tidak, aku sering dipanggil penyihir hujan. Mereka bilang aku punya kekuatan gaib, aku nggak mau memikirkannya lagi! Kalau didalam manga, Aku bisa diculik dewa kegelapan!"

Hening.

"Seperti yang kubaca di manga yang baru kubeli." Aku melanjutkan. "Disana tertulis, dewa kegelapan sedang mencari orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan gaib…"

"Ano, sumimasen…tapi, bisakah kau diam?" Kuroko menatapku datar.

"Eeeeeeh?" ujarku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Aku baru mau cerita lanjutan manga itu."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk tetap terlihat seperti itu." Kuroko menatap orang-orang didalam stasiun. "Lebih baik nangis daripada kelihatan sinting."

"Eeeeeeh?"

Hening lagi.

"Eh? Apa?" ada tetes air hangat menuruni pipiku tanpa kusadari. Hatiku terasa tertohok, tapi aku merasakan secercah rasa bahagia. Luka didalam dadaku kembali terasa perih walaupun aku melihat cahaya dari sela-sela luka itu.

Hanya orang ini yang pernah menembus jauh kedalam nuraniku. Dengan mata azure penuh selidiknya, dengan kata-katanya yang bisa melelehkan besi yang selama ini kupegang erat.

Ia menatapku lurus.

"Nyanyi saja." Katanya.

"Apa-"

"Kalau mau nyanyi, nyanyi saja. Kalau tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanmu, biar aku saja yang mendengarkan."

"Tapi-"

"Aku suka hujan. Jadi tidak masalah." Katanya lagi.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia tidak lagi menatap kearahku. Ia menatap lurus kearah kereta yang baru saja datang. Tapi ia tidak bergeming. Seakan menunggu.

"Aku sangat menyukai basket, dan aku tidak akan pernah mundur, walaupun orang-orang menyuruhku berhenti, aku tidak akan berhenti. Karena ini jalan basketku dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya." Katanya. "Jadi, biarkan aku mendengar suaramu."

Aku menghapus jejak-jejak airmataku dan menarik nafas, lalu mulai bernyanyi pelan. Makin lama aku makin merasakan rasa bahagia disetiap nada yang kubuat. Lalu seperti dugaanku, langit yang cerah berubah gelap dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Tapi aku tidak berhenti. Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Karena saat aku menatap Kuroko disampingku, walau tak begitu tertangkap oleh mataku, aku melihat ia menikmati laguku.

Rasanya aku benar-benar jatuh.

Pada orang yang sedang duduk disampingku ini.

...

Aku sebenarnya tidak sadar sejak kapan aku tiba-tiba jadi akrab dengan anggota klub basket Seirin. Yang jelas setelah hari itu aku tetap datang untuk melihat mereka latihan dan setiap hari aku berjalan ke stasiun bersama Kuroko. Lalu aku bernyanyi ketika menunggu kereta datang, dan hujan hampir setiap hari turun. Entah apa yang membuatnya mau berada didekatku disaat orang-orang kebanyakan menjauhiku.

"Eeeeeh? Hari ini Taiga-kun kurang banyak mencetak skor!" Aku berjalan keluar sekolah bersama Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Urusai! Lagian kenapa kau memanggilku Taiga sih?" Kagami selalu terlihat kesal padaku, entah kenapa. Kurasa ia mau berjalan bersamaku karena ada Kuroko.

"Kenapa? Selama kita seumuran, aku lebih suka memanggil nama depan." Aku menatap Kagami. "Kan nggak masalah. Iya kan Kuroko-kun?"

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak pernah memanggil nama depanku." Kata Kuroko datar.

"Eh, Hountou? Habis nama margamu lucu." Kataku seadanya.

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hm, etto." Wajahnya agak memerah. "Aku mau ke Maji Burger dulu. Jadi aku sampai sini saja. Sampai besok."

"Kagami-kun sekarang kesana terus." Celetuk Kuroko. "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut. Sudah lama aku tidak minum vanilla shake disana."

"Ja, jangan! Pulang sana!" Wajah Kagami makin memerah. "Aku ada urusan!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Pokoknya jangan ikut atau kubunuh kau! Lagipula ini sudah malam, lebih baik temani Funato pulang!"

Aku hanya berkedip tidak mengerti.

Kuroko menatapku.

"Sou desu." Katanya. "Baiklah, kami lanjut ke stasiun."

Kagami menghela nafas lega, lalu berjalan kearah berlawanan. Kuroko berjalan disampingku tanpa suara. Aku menatapnya, menatap rambut biru mudanya, mata azure-nya, wajah kawaii-nya. Kutelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajahnya, setiap garis perubahan ekspresi yang samar di wajahnya, Entah kenapa walaupun aku lebih pendek darinya, aku selalu melihatnya kecil. Mungkin karena pembandingnya Kagami, yang selalu bersama dengannya. Namun walaupun dengan ukuran itu, ia berdiri tegak, seperti mustahil tergoyahkan.

Aku sering lupa kalau dia adalah orang keenam kiseki no sedai karena sifatnya yang sederhana dan tutur katanya yang sopan. Lagipula ia tidak terlihat seperti atlet. Dan jika aku ingat ia adalah orang hebat, seperti saat ini, rasanya aku ingin berlari menjauh, ia tak pantas berjalan bersamaku. Tapi tetap saja, ia punya lem yang membuatku tidak bisa beranjak sedikitpun.

Hembusan angin semilir menyentuh helai rambutnya, membuatnya tertiup tak tentu arah. Cahaya lampu dari bangunan-bangunan disekeliling kami menimpa wajah datar itu. Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdentum setiap kali ia mengedipkan matanya, memperlihatkan bulumatanya yang menyapu udara.

"Ah, Kise-kun." Ia berhenti berjalan.

Aku juga berhenti berjalan. Lalu aku melihat kearah mesin minuman dipinggir jalan. Didepannya berdiri cowok tinggi berambut blonde sedang meneguk sekaleng cola. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai mataku. Kise Ryouta.

Ia menatap kami berdua.

"Kurokocchi?!" ia hampir tersedak minumannya.

"Doumo, ohisashiburi desu." Sahut Kuroko. "Kenapa ada disini?"

Tanganku gemetaran.

"Aku pemotretan didekat sini. Tadinya aku berpikir mau mampir ke Seirin. Tapi aku malas begitu membayangkan wajah Kagamicchi saat melihatku." Kise menggerakkan mata kuning keemasannya kearahku. "Lalu cewek ini siapa?"

"Funato Chizu." Jawab Kuroko.

"Jangan bilang kau punya pacar sekarang, Kurokocchi?!" Kise terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "Aku tidak mau kau makin jauh dariku!"

"Bukan, dia temanku." Tanggap Kuroko datar. "Lagipula, tolong berhenti bicara seperti itu."

Kise menatapku.

"A, a, a, a, aku…" kepalaku terasa berputar. "A, a, aku boleh…minta tanda tangan? Aku fansmu, sa, salam kenal Ryouta-kun."

Kise tersenyum.

"Aduh Kurokocchi, ternyata dia fansku ya. Sampai kaget…" kata Kise narsis. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bawa pulpen."

Aku membanting tasku ke tanah, berjongkok, dan langsung mengaduk-aduk isi tasku, mencari pulpen dan kertas. Otakku sudah tidak bisa berpikir waras. Tubuhku dingin.

Kuroko menyodorkan pulpen dan kertas miliknya pada kise sebelum aku menemukan satu alat tulispun. Ia menatap Kise serius.

"Cepat tanda tangani dan tolong pergi dari sini, Kise-kun."

Aku menatap Kuroko kaget.

"Eh?! Jahat banget!" ujar Kise.

"Tolong cepat tanda tangan." Wajah Kuroko menegang. "Sebelum Funato-san kemalaman."

"Haaahhh…" Kise menerima pulpen dan kertas dari Kuroko dan membubuhkan tanda tangan. "Kenapa kau selalu jahat padaku sih, Kurokocchi?"

Kise menyodorkan kertas itu kearahku.

"Nih, senang bertemu denganmu." Senyumnya.

"A, arigatou." Wajahku memerah, sumpah aku benar-benar senang.

"Douita Shimashite."

Kuroko mengeluarkan aura negatif saat menatap kami. Dibalik wajah datarnya, ia terlihat menahan rasa kesal. Ia berbalik badan. Aku langsung berjalan mengikutinya setelah melambaikan tanganku pada Kise. Atmosfernya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia bahkan menghiraukan seruan Kise yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Kami sampai di stasiun dan duduk menunggu kereta.

"E, eh-" Aku memecah keheningan. "A, aku boleh nyanyi?"

Ia hanya diam.

"Ha, hari ini lagu apa?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia tetap diam.

"A, atau kita main shiritori aja yuk. Aku yang mulai? Atau kau mau jadi yang pertama? Etto…Shi, shiritori model baru? Eh, nggak ada shiritori model baru ya?"

"Tolong hentikan dan tunggu saja keretanya." Ucapnya pelan.

"Eeeeeeh?" ujarku.

Kuroko menunduk, tidak bersuara hingga kereta datang. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya agak mengepal beberapa saat, lalu ia luruskan jari-jemarinya.

"Aku jadi tidak mengerti, Funato-san." Katanya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menjauh tanpa kata-kata lagi.

...

Aku agak telat datang ke Gym sore itu. Aku berdiri diambang pintu dan mendapati Kuroko sedang mengoper bola jarak jauh. Bola ditangkap oleh Kagami dan dengan mudah ia melompat tinggi kemudian melakukan dunk seperti biasanya.

"Rasanya aku mulai kesal nih." Kata Hyuuga senpai. "Defense kami sebenarnya nggak akan bisa ditembus oleh si bodoh itu kalau Kuroko tidak melakukan pass begituan. Kau setuju kan Mitobe?"

Mitobe senpai mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Siapa yang bodoh hah?! Ma, maksudku tolong jangan bicara seperti itu." Ujar Kagami kesal, tapi ia masih mencoba bicara sopan.

"Sudah, cepat ambil posisi!" Jerit Riko senpai. "Kalau masih ngobrol kutambah latihannya jadi tiga kali lipat!"

"Posisi tiga kali lipat?!" Izuki senpai langsung mencatat sesuatu diatas buku leluconnya.

"Kau juga ambil posisi!" Riko senpai menuding Izuki senpai kesal. Lalu ia menatap Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan sudah terkapar ditengah lapangan.

"Kuroko-kun jangan tidur!" jeritnya. "Dan lagi, Bakagami, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu! Ini cuma latihan! Kalau kakimu sampai cedera lagi, lebih baik kupotong saja!"

"Pelatih, tenanglah." Kata Hyuuga senpai.

"Sudah, sudah." Kiyoshi senpai tersenyum. "Latihannya memang berat, Kuroko-kun pasti kelelahan. Kagami-kun mungkin sedang semangat. Kan bagus, Riko."

Sepertinya hanya Kiyoshi senpai yang bisa membuat Riko senpai jinak.

"Kalau begitu, istirahat lima menit."

Suara itu disambut nafas lega para pemain basket.

"Nah, Chizu, kenapa kau tidak masuk saja?" rupanya Kiyoshi senpai menyadari kehadiranku diambang pintu.

"Kalian semangat seperti biasa ya." Aku tersenyum.

"Ck, dia lagi." gerutu Kagami.

Kuroko membuang muka.

Hari itu aku tidak bisa bicara pada Kuroko. Ia masih terlihat kesal dan menjauh dariku. Kehadiranku di Gym hanya berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran antara Ni-go, aku dan Kagami. Anjing itu sepertinya sengaja dekat-dekat dengan orang yang takut padanya. Saat Ni-go menyerah dan membaringkan dirinya, kulihat Kuroko sudah hilang.

"Taiga-kun." Aku menarik-narik lengan jaket Kagami. "Apa Kuroko-kun marah padaku? Aku salah apa? Apa dia cerita? Kau sudah makan? Dimana dia? Kenapa dia hilang?"

"Kau bertanya terlalu banyak! Jangan bikin pusing!" ujar Kagami. "Mana kutahu!"

Aku cemberut, aku menjulurkan lidahku pada Kagami dan langsung kabur keluar Gym sebelum ia membentakku. Aku menatap salah satu kertas yang kupegang sambil berjalan kearah gerbang. Disana tertulis lagu baru yang kubuat sendiri. Aku membaca tulisan diatas kertas itu sekali lagi. dengan tanpa sadar menyenandungkan lirik itu.

_Dirimu, yang mencintai hujan _

_Terdiam duduk dengan wajah lurus_

_Matamu yang biru meneduhkanku_

_Bahkan langit gelap itu terlihat lebih cerah_

_Laguku, hanya kamu yang mendengarnya_

_Sambil menyaksikan kereta melaju mendekat_

_Sesekali kulihat rambutmu yang terbelai angin dingin_

_Hari-hari sangat dingin selama hujan itu turun _

_Tapi aneh, aku merasa sangat hangat_

_Selama kau berjalan pulang bersamaku_

_Tutur katamu sehalus kapas putih_

_Yang memenuhi rongga kosong hatiku_

_Api yang terpercik didalam dirimu_

_Membakarku sehingga aku berdiri tegak_

_Senyumku terlukis sempurna disisimu_

"Eh? Kau Funato-san kan?"

Suara itu mengangetkanku. Aku menatap seorang gadis berdiri didepanku. Aku menyadarinya, gadis itu adalah ketua klub paduan suara. Disekitar kami orang-orang terlihat sibuk berbisik-bisik sambil menatapku.

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar ya selama ini? Suaramu..." ia tersenyum. "Kau mau ikut pementasan festival sekolah bulan depan?"

Aku terdiam tidak percaya.

"Eeeeeeh?!" jeritku agak telat, menyilangkan lenganku didepan dada, lagi-lagi. "Pe, pe, pe, pe, pementasan?! Pementasan yang itu kan?! Aku?! Bohong!"

"Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya.

"HAH!? Aku mau! Aku pasti mau! Senpai, mau kubuatkan bento?!"

"Hah? Hahaha tidak usah. Kau datang latihan saja ya besok sore." Ia menatapku seakan aku sinting. "Funato-san."

"Hai!" aku membungkuk dalam-dalam. Senyumku sama sekali tidak bisa pudar.

Bohong.

Tentu saja pudar saat aku kembali mengingat Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak mau menatapku. Kuroko, orang yang ada didalam lagu yang barusan kunyanyikan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku berjalan kearah stasiun dengan langit yang mulai berubah gelap. Hujan mulai turun, dan ia tidak ada disisiku kali ini.

...

Cahaya matahari sore yang menembus atmosfer ruangan ini adalah hal pertama yang kulihat. Pandanganku samar, terasa remang-remang. Dimana ini? rasa pening membuatku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku memejamkan mataku kembali karena ruangan terasa berputar.

Sekelebat bayangan berwarna biru timbul tenggelam dalam otakku.

"Kuroko-kun?" gumamku parau.

Kupaksa kelopak mataku terbuka, kali ini aku tidak mau terpejam lagi. kujelajahi ruangan itu dengan kedua mata ungu milikku. Aku baru sadar setelah itu, aku ada di klinik sekolah. Aku melihat sekaleng teh hijau diletakkan diatas meja, hanya itu. Tidak ada Kuroko disini.

Kuraih kaleng itu. Dibawahnya terdapat kertas bertuliskan tinta hitam.

'Maaf.'

Aku terdiam bingung.

"Ah, sudah bangun kau?"

Aku menatap sesosok tubuh tinggi besar didepanku.

"Taiga-kun!" seruku.

"Diam, jangan berisik." Ia menghela nafas. "Minta ampun…Kuroko panik sekali tadi."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena tiba-tiba kau terkapar dengan wajah bodoh didepan gym!" katanya. "Kau benar-benar panas."

"Eeeeehhh?" aku meraba dahiku. "Oh…"

Ini pasti karena semalam aku menerobos hujan dengan tatapan kosong sepanjang perjalanan ke stasiun. Aku mulai teringat.

"Kupanggil saja Kuroko kesini, kau merepotkan sih." Kagami berjalan keluar klinik. "Oh ya, teh hijau itu dari dia. Minum saja."

Aku membuka kaleng dengan dada hangat.

Kuroko panik? Aku bahkan nggak bisa membayangkan ia punya wajah panik. Aku meminum teh itu, tersenyum.

"Funato-san." Kulihat Kuroko masuk kedalam klinik dan berjalan kearahku. Matanya memancarkan kecemasan. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Dadaku menghangat, ia kembali bicara padaku.

"Daijoubu janai." Jawabku. "Kau menjauhiku dari kemarin, Kuroko-kun."

"Maaf." Ia duduk disebelahku. "Aku agak kesal melihat Funato-san begitu senang bicara dengan Kise-kun."

Aku tersedak teh.

"Keeee, ke, kenapa?!" wajahku memanas.

"Hmmm." Gumamnya. "Pokoknya aku kesal."

Terdengar bunyi detik jam dinding.

"Lalu aku ingin mendengar Funato-san memanggilku dengan nama depan seperti yang lain." Katanya. "Keinginanku membuatku kesal."

"T, Tetsuya?" gumamku.

Hening.

Benar-benar hening beberapa saat.

Kutatap wajah datar Kuroko, wajahnya yang putih lama-kelamaan berubah warna menjadi merah padam, pertama pada kedua belah pipinya, lalu seluruh wajahnya ikut memerah. Tangan kanannya kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

"Aah sial." Gumamnya pelan, telinganya bahkan juga ikut memerah.

Wajahnya…memerah? Yaampun, serius nih?

"Kalau sudah agak mendingan, kita langsung pulang bareng lagi." katanya tanpa menyingkirkan tangan kanan yang masih menutupi matanya. "Aku…mau dengar suaramu lagi, kalau tidak keberatan."

"Ba, baiklah." Kataku.

"Lalu, nanti di stasiun…lirik lagu yang kau letakkan paling atas…" wajahnya masih merah padam. "Bisa tolong kau nyanyikan satu kali?"

"KA, KAU LIHAT?!" aku luar biasa malu.

Ia mengangguk.

"Kertas itu tergeletak disamping tasmu." Jawabnya.

"A, a, aaaaaah…! Memalukan! Itu benar-benar memalukan!" wajahku terasa mendidih. "Lu, lupakan saja! Hapus ingatanmu! Ucapkan mantra lupa ingataaaan!"

"Sumimasen, tapi aku tidak mau lupa." Katanya datar.

Aku menutup kepalaku dengan selimut. Berarti perasaanku sudah ketahuan? Aku bahkan yakin sebentar lagi wajahku mengeluarkan asap.

Dan setelahnya, aku yakin aku akan mati jantungan ketika mendengar kata-katanya yang berikutnya. Terasa tidak nyata, suara itu berucap tipis.

"Suki desu."

Wajahnya merah padam.

"Boku wa Chizu-san ga suki desu."

...

Aku bengong didalam kereta pagi ini.

"_Boku wa Chizu-san ga suki desu."_

Kata-kata itu terus-terusan bergema didalam kepalaku, apapun yang kulakukan, kata-kata itu seperti lebah yang berdengung di otakku. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Maksudku, orang se-'datar' Kuroko bicara begitu padaku? Kami memang sudah akrab walaupun tidak lama saling mengenal. Tapi…

"Wahai angan-angan semu…pergilah dari kepalaku…" gumamku ngaco, tanpa menyadari pintu kereta daritadi sudah terbuka lebar.

Kuroko…aku sangat menyukainya. Apapun yang ia ucapkan, caranya memandang, semuanya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kise, ia sangat berbeda. Ia tidak tinggi, tidak bisa dibilang gagah, tapi aku mulai berpikir ia lebih segalanya dari Kise. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan hatinya.

Apa kemarin itu pernyataan cin…

"Ha, hazukashi…" tubuhku lemas, aku berjongkok didepan pintu kereta.

Jika tidak ditegur petugas kereta, aku pasti akan berjongkok disitu selamanya. Aku berjalan didalam stasiun dengan langkah diseret. Aku pasti terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya lagi. semalam aku sudah menyanyikan lagu memalukan itu didepannya saat menunggu kereta di stasiun. Memalukan…

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

Aku menoleh, melihat seseorang berdiri sambil bersandar pada sebuah pilar. Ia memegang sebuah buku bacaan ditangan kanannya. Aku membatu menatapnya, demi Tuhan Kuroko berdiri disana dengan wajah datar, berdiri dan menyapaku disana.

"Chizu-san agak lama." Komentarnya, sambil menutup buku ditangannya. "Ayo berangkat."

"Tu, tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku sambil menatap kearah lain.

"Aku menjemputmu." Katanya datar. "Mulai sekarang setiap pagi aku akan menunggumu di stasiun dan berangkat bersamamu."

"Hah? Tapi kenapa?" wajahku pasti sudah mendidih.

"Hm…" Kuroko agak menengadah keatas. "Karena aku suka padamu."

"GAAAAHHHH! Berhenti bicara hal yang memalukan dengan ringan begitu!" aku menutup telingaku.

"Aku suka Chizu-san." Katanya lagi, masih dengan wajah datar.

"Hentikan Kuroko-kun!"

"Aku…"

"Di, diam…T, Tetsuya-kun…" wajahku benar-benar panas.

Kuroko terdiam.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku ditangannya.

"Ng, ayo berangkat." Ucapnya pelan. "Kita bisa terlambat."

"Ha, hai." Aku berjalan dibelakangnya.

Kami berjalan keluar stasiun.

"Apa Chizu-san…suka padaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku benar-benar kalah. Orang ini selalu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa di prediksi. Tapi tolonglah…orang ini sudah mendengar laguku yang sudah sangat jelas ditujukan untuknya. Kenapa ia masih bertanya?

"Iya." Jawabku malu.

Ia berjalan beberapa langkah dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada sebuah pohon, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Tolong jangan dikatakan." Katanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" ujarku.

Ia menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

"Eh?" aku berkedip tidak mengerti.

Cukup lama ia hanya diam dan menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Aku tidak merespon. Lama-kelamaan ia terlihat tidak sabar dan langsung menyambar tangan kananku, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tanganmu, panas." Katanya.

Aku tidak bisa melepaskan gandengan tangannya.

"Berhenti bicara hal yang memalukan, Tetsuya-kun." Aku menunduk.

...

"Tetsu-kun!"

Aku berdiri mematung. Jika kulihat disana, ada pemandangan yang membuat dadaku panas. Kuroko berdiri memegang bola basket ditengah-tengah gym, masih penuh keringat. Dibelakangnya berdiri gadis berambut merah muda itu lagi, tengah memeluknya erat-erat dengan wajah ceria.

"Tetsu-kun, gomen ne. hari ini Aomine-kun tiba-tiba mengintip celana dalamku, lalu aku menendangnya dan dia marah. Aku nggak bisa apa-apa selain pergi menemui Tetsu-kun."

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya, Momoi-san." Kata Kuroko datar.

"Lagipula cewek ini bisa-bisanya cerita hal memalukan pada cowok yang disukainya." Celetuk Kagami, menghela nafas.

Aku masih mematung diambang pintu.

"Taiga-kun." Aku berjalan beringsut-ingsut kearah Kagami dan menempelkan tubuhku ke punggung Kagami dengan suram. "Aku merasa tidak diinginkan…"

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" jerit Kagami, menjauh.

"Anata dare?" Tanya Momoi sambil menatapku. "Kau siapa?"

Aku menatap Momoi.

"Eh…" aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Aku…"

"Boku no kanojo desu." Potong Kuroko sambil melepaskan pelukan Momoi. "Funato Chizu."

Momoi terlihat shock.

"Haaaaaah?!" jeritnya.

Aku juga kaget mendengar Kuroko tiba-tiba menyebutku pacarnya. Wajahku lagi-lagi memerah. Aku mundur selangkah.

"Dia pacarku." Ulang Kuroko. "Hari ini ia menonton latihan kami seperti biasa."

Semua orang didalam Gym menganga. Mata mereka tertuju kearahku. Aku, dalam keadaan seperti ini seperti biasa tidak bisa apa-apa selain berlari keluar gym. Kedua kakiku membawaku kearah pekarangan Seirin. Aku berdiri ditengah-tengah sana, masih dengan wajah merah.

Musim semi tahun ini sangat berbeda dari musim semi yang lalu-lalu. Jauh berbeda. Walaupun hujan sering turun, tidak ada yang mengubah keindahan musim semi tahun ini. semburat jingga tergaris halus pada langit sore, kemudian pandanganku terasa lebih redup, menggelap, suara gemuruh guntur membuatku segera menengadah dari cakrawala kearah langit yang tinggi. Sore ini, hujan perlahan turun walaupun aku belum melantunkan satupun paranada. Tapi kurasa selama ia menyukai hujan, tak masalah bukan?

Perlahan, aku mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman, sambil menikmati setiap partikel air hujan yang turun dan membasahi ujung jemariku.

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku kurang mengerti. Laki-laki berwajah datar yang kupuja itu benar-benar sudah jadi milikku. Aku masih sulit percaya, tapi ini nyata. Walau terasa singkat tapi ia sudah menjadi seseorang yang begitu berarti.

Mungkin bagi orang-orang, keberadaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya begitu tipis dan samar.

Tapi bagiku, keberadaannya terasa sangat jelas.

Benar-benar jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**A/N : Neeeee, gimana? Chap pertamanya? Lanjut? XD**

**Jangan lupa review, no flame… onegai**

**Next chap; Kagami Taiga pair OC**

**Penasaran? *kedip-kedip***

**Tinggalkan rivieewwwwww… semakin banyak riview semakin cepat apdet \(^o^)/**

**Maaf kalau chap ini masih ada typo(s)/misstypo(s)… mohon dimaklumi T^T**

**Ettou, mengingatkan; akun ini collab beberapa author jadi jangan kaget kalau chap selanjutnya cara penulisan nya berbeda dari sebelumnya…**

**Nee~ minna! gomen ne, sudah ku edit karna salah penulisan.  
**

**Yoroshiku -Author M-**

**So~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Atarashii Hikari

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Pieces of Miracle**__** Kiseki no Sutori**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Newbie Author**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : 'Atarashii Hikari'**

**.  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**Here we go!**

**.  
**

**...  
**

Berjalan, melangkahkan tungkai pendekku keluar kelas seperti biasa saat tanda pengingat–pelajaran–usai berbunyi. Aku baru saja melewatkan masa-masa membosankan di dalam kelas, masa-masa yang membuatku terus menerus menguap tanpa rasa kantuk untuk sekedar membuat diriku melakukan sesuatu selain mengembang kempiskan dadaku tanda aku bernafas. Dengan mendekap beberapa buku di kedua tanganku, membawa diriku sendiri menjauh melewati lorong-lorong sekolah Kaijo menuju lokerku. Aku tak sedang bersama siapapun, ya, aku seorang diri. Aku Kanazawa Ameko, siswi Kaijo yang tak pernah terlihat bersama siapapun, "Kanazawa_–san_, boleh kupinjam catatan matematika–mu?" _kecuali bersama mereka yang membutuhkan sesuatu dari diriku._

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menoleh guna melihat siapa yang sedang mengajak diriku bicara. "Oh, _Hai' chotto!_" mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang diminta dari dalam tasku, "_Kore!_" Dan segera menyerahkannya kepada seorang gadis yang menjadi teman sekelasku.

"_Sankyuu_, akan ku kembalikan besok. _Ja na._"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum ramah untuk beberapa saat dan kembali memasang wajah _tak senangku_ ketika sosok _Si–Peminjam–Buku _sudah tak menampakan dirinya di hadapanku_._ Aku tak sedang ber_acting_! Aku juga tidak sedang menjauhkan diriku dari kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarku! Bukan pula sedang membuat diriku sendiri ditakuti oleh siapa saja yang melekatkan pandangannya pada sosokku saat ini. Aku hanya sedang menjadi diriku sendiri, diriku yang memang tak mengenal siapapun—mungkin aku tidak benar-benar tak mengenal siapapun, hanya saja sangat sedikit orang yang mau ku ingat dan paling tidak kuakui keberadaannya.

Membuka pintu lokerku dan meletakkan semua barang yang dirasa menyusahkanku ke dalam loker—beberapa buku pelajaran yang tebalnya bisa untuk membuat siapa saja terlihat tinggi dengan berada di atasnya dan beberapa perlengkapan sekolahku yang lain, aku hanya menyisakan sebuah buku berukuran sedang—dengan gambar seekor kuda berwarna putih melekat menjadikan dirinya _cover model_—di dalam tas sekolahku. Aku memang tak pernah membawa pulang alat sekolahku, terkecuali jika aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Entahlah, aku merasa hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktu—dan tenaga, tentu saja.

"_Mendokusai!_ Seharusnya orang-orang tua di dalam ruang guru itu membuat loker-loker ini sedikit lebih besar." Ucapku lirih setelah susah payah meletakkan buku-buku tebal ini masuk ke dalam loker yang—sedikit—tidak luas. Kaa–chan selalu mengajariku untuk berkata sopan dan tak sembarang menggerutu, jadi mengeluhlah hanya saat dibutuhkan. _Tsk_—

Mematut diriku di depan cermin yang menempel kuat di dalam lokerku beberapa saat, merapikan jaket yang melekat pada tubuhku dan setelah selesai dengan urusan _melepaskan_ setiap _atribut_ yang kukenakan di dalam sekolah, aku kembali menyeret tungkai kecilku keluar. Meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan menuju restoran cepat saji yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi _tempat singgah_ku—Maji Burger. Memesan segelas besar banana ice cream dan sebuah burger berukuran kecil. Jangan salahkan bila aku terlihat begitu bodoh dengan pesanan yang kupesan! Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan berember-ember banana ice cream dan tak peduli dengan komponen lain yang di butuhkan tubuhku. Dan peduli setanlah pula dengan nama restoran cepat saji yang terkesan sangat memprioritaskan _burger_ sebagai makanan utama mereka. Menurutku, segelas besar banana ice cream lebih kubutuhkan dari pada segigit burger yang diagung-agungkan itu.

Iris kembar Amber–ku menyapu setiap ruang yang dapat dijangkaunya dengan sebuah nampan berisikan pesanan yang baru saja kupesan bertumpu dikedua tangan kecilku, mencari meja yang akan menjadi tempatku menghabiskan menit demi menit waktuku di tempat ini. Aku tak dapat menemukan tempat kosong untuk dijadikan tumpuan bagi tubuhku karena ramainya tempat ini, namun sekon setelahnya, "_Yatta!_" aku sudah melangkahkan tungkai pendekku menuju sebuah meja yang berada dekat dengan jendela restoran. Menghembuskan nafasku dengan kasar sebelum aku meletakkan nampan yang sedari tadi kubawa dan mulai menjatuhkan tubuhku pada bangku yang tersedia. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat lelah.

"_Itadakimasu!_" Aku memasukkan suapan besar banana ice cream ke dalam mulut dan mulai megeluarkan sebuah—satu-satunya—buku yang ada di dalam tasku. Buku tentang bagaimana memperlakukan seekor kuda dengan baik. Aku mencintai apapun tentang kuda, maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi anggota club berkuda di sekolahku—kaijo.

"Kuroko, kali ini kau tak bisa memper–" Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba saja meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi _segunung_ burger di hadapanku. _Saipa dia? Tidak sopan_, "–mainkanku lagi."

"_Dare?_" Ucapku dengan sikapku yang biasa—dengan _wajah tak senang_ku melekat, menjadikannya topeng cantik untuk diriku sendiri—seraya menurunkan buku yang sebelumnya membuat wajahku tenggelam oleh rentetan huruf yang tersusun menjadi sebuah kalimat.

"_Anou.._ ku pikir kau–" Laki-laki itu hanya merespon dengan wajah bodohnya seraya iris kembar miliknya menari-nari ke setiap sudut seperti mencari sesuatu entah apa, mungkin Ia sedang mencari tempat untuknya pindah dan menenggelamkan dirinya karena malu yang di rasanya. _Bodoh! Dapat yang kau cari, Bung?_ Aku tertawa geli dalam hatiku namun tetap tak merubah mimik wajahku—tetap menyebalkan.

"Kekasihmu?"_ Mungkin saja, 'kan?_

"Tentu saja bukan! ku pikir kau–" Ia masih terlihat gugup, "–sudahlah, lagi pula kau sedang sendiri, 'kan?" Ucapnya yang sepertinya sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri dan mulai membuka salah satu burger berukuran besar dari _segunung_ burger yang ada di nampannya.

Aku tak bergeming dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahku pada lembar demi lembar buku yang sedari tadi berada digenggamanku dengan sesekali menyuap sendok demi sendok banana ice creamku ke dalam mulut yang secara otomatis membuat lelaki bersurai merah dengan iris mata senada di hadapanku ini merasa sedikit jengkel oleh tingkah lakuku yang luar biasa acuh. _Ingin mencoba merayuku? Coba saja sampai kau lelah! _Lagi pula aku tak peduli dengan alasan bodohnya.

"Hoy! Jangan membuatku tampak bodoh! _Ore wa Kagami Taiga desu._" Ucap laki-laki itu memecahkan tembok keheningan yang kubangun kokoh.

"_Yoroushiku._" Ucapku sekenanya setelah aku selesai berkutat pada buku–ku dan berniat untuk mulai memakan satu-satunya burger—ukuran kecil—yang kupesan tadi sebelum aku terkejut dengan bayangan yang menyentuh retina mataku.

"Kau benar-benar makan sebanyak itu?"

"_Hmm.._ ada yang salah?" Ucapnya enteng seraya membuka sebuah burger lagi—yang entah sudah yang keberapa—dan mulai mengigitnya.

"_I-iiye._" _Jelas saja sangat salah bodoh!_ Batinku seolah tak ingin menyetujui apa yang bibirku ucapkan. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Mencoba menjadi monster dan menghancurkan toko? Aku memang tak mengenalnya, namun Ia mungkin lebih sering ke tempat ini bila dibandingkan denganku, terlihat dari banyaknya makanan yang Ia pesan yang mungkin sudah direncanakan apa yang akan pesan sebelum Ia sampai di tempat ini. Atau mungkin dia memang benar-benar monster.

Melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangan kecil berwarna cokelat muda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku—pukul 5 sore. Masih terlalu sore untuk awan mengubah konstras langit menjadi lebih gelap. Ini bukan saatnya untuk hujan turun sepanjang bulan, namun bukan pula saatnya tanah mengering dalam waktu lama. Aku tak menyukai hujan, dan juga tidak menyukai panas, aneh? Terserah apa yang akan kalian katakan tentang diriku. Hembusan angin menerbangkan surai kuning kecokelatanku, membuatnya mendarat tepat pada wajahku seperti mengisyaratkanku untuk segera pulang, berteduh dari hujan dan berlindung dari suara-suara yang akan membuatku takut.

Memasukkan gigitan terakhir burger ukuran kecilku ke dalam mulut, merapikan semua barang-barangku yang berserakan di atas meja—sebenarnya hanya sebuah buku dan ponselku, mengencangkan jaket yang kukenakan dan berniat untuk segera kembali ke rumahku yang nyaman. Aku mulai bangkit dari dudukku.

"_Ja_, selamat menikmati makanmu."

"Kau belum memberi tahu siapa namamu." Ucapnya santai seraya menggigit burgernya dengan ukuran yang besar. _Memangnya itu berpegaruh banyak untukmu?_

"Kanazawa Ame—" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku suara ponsel–ku berdering, menunjukkan seseorang sedang mencoba menghubungiku. Kurogoh ponselku dari dalam tas dan kulihat layarnya, membaca nama yang tertera di sana—_Kaa–chan_. Aku menekan tombol terima dan tak lagi memperdulikan keberadaan Kagami-kun yang masih melekatkan iris merahnya ke arahku.

"_Moshi-moshi Kaa-chan._" _Peduli setanlah dengan perkataan yang belum selesai terucap itu._

.

.

…

Akhir pekan yang berlangsung sangat sederhana seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Menghabiskan berember-ember banana ice cream, bersantai-santai lalu setelahnya melangkahkan kaki menuju Istal kuda yang tak jauh dari gedung sekolahku. Mengisi waktu dengan menunggangi kuda sepanjang hari jauh lebih baik dari pada harus membusuk di rumah dengan ditambah lagi harus mendengar _racauan_ Kenzou-_nii_ yang tak ada hentinya. Kanazawa Kenzou adalah satu-satunya saudara yang ku miliki, Siswa SMA Yosen yang hanya pulang ke rumah setiap akhir pekan dan tak pernah libur untuk membuatku kesal. Ia pecinta basket, namun tak pernah mau mengikuti club basket yang ada di sekolah yang selama ini Ia masuki. Semacam orang bodoh yang berambisi tanpa wadah.

Matahari belum berada di puncak kejayaannya, Ia masih membuat sinar hangatnya berjalan menuju ketingkat kehangatan yang lebih tinggi. Hembusan angin pun ikut bertiup, seolah membantu pergerakan cahaya matahari mencapai tahtanya. Aku mengikat surai kuning kecokelatan milikku menjadikannya bersatu padu pada sebuah pita berwarna hitam. Mengenakan _dress_ hijau bertumpuk tanpa lengan dan _boots_ hitam sedang melangkahkan tungkainya menjauh dari rumahku menuju Istal kuda dengan tanganku penuh segelas besar banana ice cream yang tak akan pernah ku tinggalkan.

"Kau masih lemah Kuroko!" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara satu—atau mungkin lebih banyak orang berbicara dan suara decitan sepatu akibat pergesekan yang keras dengan apapun yang menjadi tumpuannya. Untuk sampai ke Istal Kuda yang akan aku tuju memang melewati beberapa lapangan basket, lapangan yang biasa di gunakan oleh para berandal-berandal—atau mungkin mereka anak baik-baik, siapa peduli—bermain basket, membuang waktunya dengan mengeluarkan banyak peluh seperti yang orang-orang itu lakukan.

"_Sumimasen,_"

"Omong-omong dimana kekasihmu yang super cerewet itu?" Ucap seseorang bersamaan dengan suara pantulan bola. Aku mengenal suara itu, suara berat yang ku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu di Restoran cepat saji—Maji Burger. Tanpa sadar aku membawa langkahku lebih cepat mendekat menuju lapangan dan menghentikan langkahku disudutnya, layaknya pikiranku sudah memberikan aba-aba untuk aku berhenti melangkah.

_Deg—_

Itu memang dia, Kagami Taiga, pemuda yang menggangu acara santai-santaiku beberapa hari yang lalu adalah seorang pemain basket. Mengapa aku harus hidup di sekitar orang-orang yang berkutit dengan bola berwarna orange seumur hidupnya? Dan mengapa pula aku harus menganggap bahwa aku dekat dengannya? Ameko Baka! Aku tak mengenalnya, seperti halnya ia tak mengenalku.

"Ia sedang berlatih untuk pementasan club paduan suaranya. Dan Funato_-san_ belum menjadi kekasihku Kagami_-kun_." Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan surai biru muda dan postur yang berkali-kali lipat_ menyusut _bila dibandingkan dengan postur tinggi besar Kagami_–kun_. Mungkin laki-laki itu bernama Kuroko seperti nama yang Kagami_–kun_ sebut.

"Syukurlah tak ada yang akan membuat telinga ku sakit hari ini." Ucap Kagami–kun enteng seraya meletakkan tubuhnya pada lantai lapangan dengan peluh terlihat menetes dari pori-pori kulitnya tanpa memperdulikan kalimat terkahir dari lawan bicaranya. Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya diam seraya men–drible _Benda—Bola—Orange_ itu dengan santai tanpa berusaha untuk memasukkannya ke dalam ring seperti layaknya pemain basket lainnya. Aku masih membatu di sudut luar lapangan, tak melakukan apapun selain mengembang-kempiskan dadaku. Entah apa yang membuatku melakukannya, mematikan seluruh perintah otakku untuk pergi meninggalkan peristiwa ini seperti aku meninggalkan peristiwa tidak penting yang sering terjadi di sekitarku—_terkecuali jika aku merasa tertarik dengannya._

"_Yosh!_ Kuroko! Lempar bolanya!" Ucap kagami_-kun_ bangkit dari duduknya dengan semangat yang sepertinya mulai kembali berapi-api.

"_Anou_, _Sumimmasen_, sepertinya Ia sedang ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap lelaki bersurai biru muda itu dari tempatnya berdiri tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan apapun yang diucapkan Kagami_–kun._ Lelaki dengan sikap dan tutur kata yang jauh debih sopan dibangdingkan Kagami_–kun_. Aku heran, mengapa mereka bisa terlihat begitu dekat sedangkan sifat dan segalanya tentang mereka jauh berbeda, kecuali kecintaannya pada _Benda—Bola—Orange_. Aku tak tahu, dan tak mau tahu—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak membuat Kagami_–kun_ menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku, membuat iris merahnya bertemu dengan iris kuning milikku. Aku tak mungkin mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan berlari pontang-panting seperti gadis tak tahu malu untuk menghindarinya, untuk menutupi rona merah yang pasti sedang menjalar melalui syaraf-syarafku dan berkumpul pada sisi wajahku. Perlahan-lahan aku melangkahkan tungkaiku, memuatnya memutar arah dan menghilang dengan cepat menggunakan cara yang terlihat cukup _berkelas _dari pada harus lari pontang-panting. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku. Saat aku mencoba melangkahkan tungkai kecilku, mencoba untuk melenyapkan diriku dari jangkauan pandang Kagami_–kun_ dan Kuroko_–kun_, seseorang menabrakku dengan keras, membuatku terpental beberapa sentimeter ke tanah dan banana ice cream yang sedang ku pegang tak bisa lagi _terselamatkan_, "_Itai._" Aku mengaduh.

Aku mengalami posisi yang mungkin membuat prosentase kesialanku bertambah—dengan siku kiriku menyentuh lebih dulu alas yang terbentang luas di bawah kakiku. Membuatnya ikut terseret dan mengeluarkan darah, tak lupa pula rasa _ngilu_ yang di timbulkan.

"Kau punya mata _'kan?_" Aku menuntut kecerobohan seseorang yang memuatku kacau seperti ini.

"Eeeh? Kau tak apa, 'kan? Biar kubantu kau berdiri." Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyumnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya, mungkin maksudnya adalah mencoba bersikap ramah di atas kesalahannya. Namun alih-alih merasa terselamatkan aku merasa ingin memukul wajah tak berdosanya itu. Bisa-bisanya Ia mengatakan aku tak apa. Apa matanya hanya sebuah tempelan stiker? Atau permen-permen menjijikan yang biasa di makan para gadis? Atau aku lebih mencurigai itu adalah batu kuning luar angkasa yang biasa digunakan sebagai alas tidur para alien.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri!" Aku sama sekali tak mengindahkan perlakuan baiknya padaku. Bersamaan dengan itu Kagami_-kun_ dan Kuroko_-kun_ mepercepat langkahnya menuju ke arah ku—sebenarnya ke arah aku dan pemuda tak tahu diri ini karna keberadaan kami yang memang sedang dalam jarak yang berdekatan—terutama Kagami_-kun_ yang terlihat lebih dulu dari Kuroko_-kun_.

"Kau tak apa? _Err.._ Ame?" Tanya Kagami_-kun_ serius seraya memeriksa siku kiriku yang benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa _aku sedang tidak kenapa-kenapa_.

"Eh, Kagamicchi, kau mengenal Kanazawacchi?" Ucap lelaki ini. Ya pertanyaan bagus! Kau masih mengingat namaku Kagami, eh? Dan apa? Ame? _tsk!_ Aku baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkan_nya_ dengan ucapan yang masih berlum selesai. Dan bagaimana pula lelaki tak tahu diri ini mengenal namaku?

"Dan kau bagaimana bisa mengetahui namaku?" tudingku kepada _pelaku penganiayaan _cepat-cepat sebelum Kagami_–kun_ membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Kagami_-kun_, Kanazawa_-san_ mengeluarkan darah." Ucap Kuroko_-kun_ yang akhirnya bergabung bersama kami.

"Aku tahu, _Teme!_" Kagami_–kun_ memegang lenganku guna melihat lebih jelas seberapa parahnya dampak yang di timbulkan dari _sentuhan_ tubuh lekaki itu pada tubuhku. "Pakai matamu lain kali Kise_-Teme!_"

_Deg—_

Apa maksudnya? Membelaku? Mencoba mengambil hatiku? Coba saja sampai kau—

—_berbuatlah semaumu._

"Kurokocchi!" lekaki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kuroko_-kun_ seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta perlindungan pada Ibunya karna merasa terpojokkan. Jadi namanya Kise! Akan kuingat baik-baik!

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" Ucapku benar-benar ingin tahu, "Dan Kagami_-kun_, mungkin luka ini akan sembuh sebentar lagi." Aku menarik lengan kiriku, mencoba membebaskannya dari genggaman Kagami_-kun_ meski aku tak ingin—Oh _Tuhan! Kembalikan diriku sepecatnya!_

"Kau teman satu sekolahku, dan terima kasih untuk catatan matematika–nya,_ omong-omong._"

"Kau? Satu sekolah denganku? Catatan Metematika?"_ Mungkinkah telingaku juga luka?_

"Ya, Ingat Katanacchi yang meminjam buku catatanmu beberapa hari yang lalu? Sebenarnya itu untukku, karna aku sedang malas mencatat." Ucap Kise_-kun_ seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sekarang aku ingat! Buku catatan matematika yang beberapa hari dipinjam oleh teman sekelasku kembali dalam keadaan sebuah tanda tangan yang entah milik siapa tercoret di belakang lembar bukuku.

"Oh! Jadi kau yang mencoret-coret bukuku? Tidak sopan."

"Itu tanda tanganku. Kau pasti senang kan?"

"Aku lebih senang bila kau tak meninggalkan tanda apapun pada catatanku." Aku menggembungkan pipiku akibat geram berlama-lama menghadapi dirinya.

"Kanazawacchi _hidoi!_" Pekiknya. Apa si yang dipikirkannya saat menambahkan kata itu dalam panggilan namaku?

_Cchi?_ Taigacchi, sepertinya bagus untuk membuat_nya_ malu. Oh! Sepertinya aku ingin muntah. Ameko! Ameko! Ameko! _Hazukashii!_

"Hahaha.. Sudah bodoh! Ayo ikut aku! Bersihkan dulu lukamu sebelum menjadi tambah parah." Kagami_-kun_ membawaku menuju sebuah bangku berbahan batu yang menjadi alas untuk tas perlengkapan mereka. Aku menumpukan tubuhku pada bangku itu sementara kagami membasuh luka ku dengan air. "_Itai!_"

"Tahan sedikit bodoh!"

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh!"

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"Apaan-apaan mereka! Mengapa Kagamicchi peduli dengan Kanazawacchi? Hey! Kurokocchi?" Samar-samar aku mendengar Suara _cempreng_ Kise-kun yang sepertinya tak mendapat respon berarti dari lawa bicaranya.

"_Wakarimasen._ Sudahlah Kise_–kun_, jangan ganggu mereka." Kuroko_–kun_ merapikan barang-barang miliknya yang berserakan, memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya dan berpamitan dengan Kagami dan Aku untuk segera pergi entah kemana. Begitu pula dengan Kise_–kun_ yang mengekor di belakang Kuroko_–kun_ dan meninggalkan kami di sisi lapangan dengan siluet legam tergambar di dekatnya.

Melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangan kecil cokelat muda yang selalu melingkar di pergelangan tanganku—pukul 14.00. Masih ada beberapa waktu sampai matahari menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat untukku menuju istal dan berlatih beberapa putaran. Namun dengan keadaan seperti ini rasanya tidak akan bisa menikmatinya. Angin masih mencoba menjamah tubuh kecilku seraya menerbangkan surai kuning kecokelatan ikalku ke arah yang senada dengan hembusan angin. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir kami. Hening. Hening beberapa saat sampai salah satu dari kami memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Jadi kau bersekolah di Kaijo?"

"Un, Kau?"

"Sma Seirin."

"…" Hanya sebatas itu dan kemudian hening kembali menyerang kami.

Kagami–kun mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dari dalam tas dan mulai membalut siku kiriku dengan_nya_ dalam diam. Detik demi detik berlalu sementara kami tetap _bergelut_ dalam kesunyian. Hanya suara gesekan dedaunan yang di timbulkan dari hembusan angin dan samar-samar suara kicauan burung terdengar sesekali. Hening, untuk beberapa saat kami memenjarakan suara kami, menahanya untuk keluar. Duduk di sebuah lapangan basket bersama seorang pemuda asing berada di sisiku dengan gerakan _anaconda_ di perutku dan kupu-kupu yang mengamcam kebebesan dari dalam dadaku. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, mungkin aku harus istirahat dalam waktu yang sangat lama sampai pikiranku tercuci bersih.

"Lukamu tak bisa di biarkan begitu saja, aku tak membawa apapun yang bisa di gunakan untuk membuatnya lebih baik selain sapu tangan itu," Ucap Kagami-kun lirih, merusaha memecahkan keheningan dan sia-sia. "_Un._" Aku mengangguk lemah. "_Arigatou._" Seraya memegang balutat kain yang berada di siku kiriku.

"_Err.. _Ayo ikut aku, maksudku ikut aku mengobati lukamu, tidak di rumahku, maksudku di apotik dekat sini, maksudku, Akh! Sudah ayo ikut saja!" Kagami–kun menarik lenganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya, sementara aku masih membungkam suaraku dan membesarkan pupil mataku, terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

Kagami_–kun_ melepas genggaman tangan besarnya pada lengan kananku setelah memastikan bahwa aku mengikuti langkahnya. Seperti ada yang hilang, entah apa.

…

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Kagami mebungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kepada seseorang yang menangani siku kiriku.

"_Shitsureishimasu._" Timpalku lirih seraya berlalu bersamanya di balik pintu apotik.

"_Arigatou,_" Ucapku lirih, "–telah menolongku lagi" Kepada kagami_–kun_.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, aku tahu, memang tak ada yang harus ia ucapkan lagi. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ia tak mengenalku dan begitu pula dengan—

—ku

Kami masih melangkahkan tungkai kami mengarah ke sudut jalan dan berhenti tepat di ujung zebra cross. Berniat mengakhiri semuanya. Kembali kekehidupan masing-masing yang tak saling mengenal. Atau mungkin itu hanya argument egoisku saja.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah dengannya. Ia selalu saja membuat repot."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Kise! Siapa lagi? Kau teman sekolahnya, kan?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya."

"Tapi kau satu sekolah dengannya."

"Bukan berarti aku temannya, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku lapar."

"Lalu?"

Kagami mendengus sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jangan harap aku akan mengajakmu."

Aku menyeringai, dia bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh. "Aku juga tidak mau!" Ucapku seraya menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

"SMA Kaijo belok kiri dan beberapa meter dari sini ada post polisi. Takut-takut kalau kepalamu ikut terbentur dan lupa dimana kau tinggal." Ucapnya Acuh dan segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati _zebra cross_ setelah lampu jalan berbuah menjadi hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Aku menahan tawa geli memperhatikan tingkah lakunya. Bodoh yang memang benar-benar bodoh.

"Hahaha.. Aku berubah pikiran." Aku berlari kecil, mencoba menyimbangkan posisi tubuhku tepat kembali ke sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu!" Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar menggantung di wajahnya dan menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam saku celananya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu."

"Memang kau mau apa?" Ucap Kagami-kun seraya mengacak-acak rambutku.

"_Ne!_"

Setelahnya hembusan angin menghapus setiap jejak yang kami buat sampai kami memberhentikan tubuh kami di depan meja kasir Restoran Cepat Saji—Maji Burger.

.

.

…

Sudah tak ada lagi kata tak saling kenal antara aku dan Kagami Taiga. Sudah lewat berhari-hari pula kejadian canggung di ujung jalan itu. Membuat hubungan kami menjadi lebih baik, tak ada lagi sifat acuh yang aku tunjukkan atau rasa tidak mengindahkan keberadaannya. Kali ini, aku sudah menganggap Kagami Taiga adalah seseorang yang ku kenal, hanya sebatas kenal—Oh tidak! Hubunganku dengannya sudah melampaui batas yang kuperkirakan. Kami sudah saling bertukar e-mail, bertukar kisah, berbagi makanan, atau bahkan saling memanggil nama depan—meski ia yang memulai karna insiden _belum selesai bicara_ itu. Meski kami tak satu sekolah dan perbedaan jarak yang cukup lelah kalau hanya di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, namun—seakan tak memperdulikannya, aku dan dia menjadi semakin dekat.

Maji Burger. Mungkin tempat itulah yang berjasa dalam hal ini. Restoran Cepat saji yang memiliki banana ice cream tidak istimewa namun memiliki sifat magis yang kuat. Entahlah. Aku menganggap semua ini keajaiban. Dan keajaiban selalu malas untuk datang dua kali, _desho?_

Dan seperti biasa, sehabis aku menghabiskan waktu soreku di istal dan ia menghabiskan waktu sorenya di Gym, Aku dan Taiga-kun—Oh tidak! Taiggacchi menyempatkan beberapa waktu untuk bertemu di salah satu meja di Magi burger. Jangan tanyakan mengapa sekarang aku memanggil namanya dengan sebutan kacau seperti itu. Oh Aku serius! Aku benar-benar malu membahas ini.

Mematut diriku beberapa saat di depan cermin yang ada di dinding-dinding kayu istal kuda tempat aku berlatih, membenarkan posisi pita rambutku dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju Magi burger. Birunya langit sudah mulai memudar saat aku menampakkan diriku keluar istal. Hembusan angin juga sudah menyambutku dengan caranya yang tidak biasa, ada sedikit rasa yang tidak enak merasuki hatiku. Rasa gelisah yang dicampur dengan rasa tidak sabar. Bukan karna aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Taigacchi—_itu hanya beberapa persen, percayalah. _Namun seperti rasa takut akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Sudahlah, sepertinya aku harus membuang pikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh dan memikirkan hal lain.

_Satu langkah._

_Dua langkah._

Aku mulai membawa diriku menjauhi istal. Ini bukan kali pertamanya aku berjalan menuju rumah atau ke manapun seorang diri. Aku sudah melakukan ini beratus-ratus kali dalam hidupku dan aku masih tetap selamat. _Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri Ameko!_ Batinku meneriakkan kata-kata itu berulang kali.

_Daijoubu date!_

_Hanya suara hembusan angin._

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

Berulang kali aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk tetap tenang dan menganggap semuanya normal-normal saja. Ku lirikan sedikit iris Amberku ke arah benda tabung berdetak pada pergelangan tangan kiriku—pukul 18.00. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu matahari berpamitan meninggalkan langit Jepang dan menuju dunia baru yang membutuhkan jasanya, sama halnya dengan baru beberapa menit yang lalu birunya langit berubah menjadikannya hitam legam.

Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku, membuatnya menjadi lebih panjang—meski aku tahu ini tak akan membuatku sampai lebih cepat menuju Magi burger. Tak ada yang bisa di harapkan dari langkah seorang gadis bertubuh 169 sentimeter,_ bukan?_

_Dua puluh lima langkah._

_Tiga puluh dua langkah._

Sampai aku lelah menghitung langkahku. Perasaan ini tetap tak hilang. Aku takut.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati aku merogoh tas kecilku, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa lebih nemenangkanku—mengambil ponsel dan mencoba menguhubungi seseorang. Paling tidak berbicara dengan seseorang membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Taigacchi."

"_Ng.. Nande?_" Suara berat Taigacchi mulai terdengar dari balik ponsel yang kutempelkan ditelingaku.

"_IIye_. Aku mengganggumu?" Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara bergetar dalam ucapanku.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang berlatih, hahaha. Kau sudah selesai dengan urusan bersama kuda-kudamu?"

"_Un_. Aku sedang menuju Magi. Kau datang, kan?"

"Tentu. Aku akan disana sebelum kau menyadarinya. Hahaha." Taigacchi masih berbicara normal. Masih tetap bisa membuatku sedikit lebih terjaga—hanya sedikit.

"_Ja_, sampai bertemu." Ucap Taigacchi pada akhirnya. Aku tahu ia sedang berlatih dan tak mungkin terus menerus berbicara denganku di telpon seperti ini. Namun—

"Ne! ne! bisakah kau tak menutup telponnya? _Aku.. aku..aku.._" Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya. "–aku ingin mendengar kaliar berlatih." Berbohong. Semoga saja ia mempercayaiku.

"Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggumu?" Suara Taigacchi sudah mulai berubah menjadi sedikit lebih keras.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak apa."_ Ku harap aku benar._

"_Baka yaro!_" Dan sialnya dia tak bisa dibohongi.

"Aku hanya—"

"Ame! Jangan bersikap bodoh!" Ucapnya yang benar-benar sudah tak sabar dengan ucapanku.

"Aku takut." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Ada apa?! Kau dimana?!" Sudah dipastikan bahwa sekarang suaranya sudah benar-benar besar. Membuatku sedikit menjauhkan ponsel yang kupegang dari sisi telingaku.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi padaku. Maafkan aku, tapi aku merasa ada seseorang mengikutiku." Ucapku gugup. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Tapi—

"Katakan kau dimana?!" Suara Taigacchi benar-benar sudah memekikkan telingaku.

"Beberapa langkah dari istal, tak jauh dari lapangan basket pertama. Aku tak apa, kau hanya perlu menghidupkan ponselnya dan aku mendengar kalian berlatih. Ayolah, aku bukan anak kecil yang suka mengadu." _Oh Tuhan!_ Seharusnya bukan ini yang aku katakan. Seharusnya aku bilang saja kalau aku memang sedang ketakukan. _Oh Taigacchi! Taigacchi kau dimana? Tolong jemput aku, aku takut._ Yeah, mungkin aku harus mengatakan itu jika aku ingin membuat Taigacchi _ilfeel_. Percaya _deh_, mungkin sekarang, di dalam pikiran Taigacchi, ia sedang merutuk namaku karna sudah mengganggunya berlatih basket. Siapa saja tahu bahwa dia cinta sekali dengan olahraga itu.

"Oh. Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu matikan telponnya dan telpon lagi agar ponsel–ku berdering dan aku bisa mengetahuinya." Ucap Taigacchi dengan kesan _sangat enggan_ untuk mempercayai perkataanku dan meninggalkanku sendiri dengan telpon yang masih tersambung. Aku tahu Ia khawatir—sebenarnya ini hanya asumsi _besar rasa_ dari diriku, tapi siapa peduli?

"_Un,_"

Sekarang sudah tak terdengar lagi suara_nya_ dari balik telpon, yang ada hanya suara decitan sepatu, pantulan bola dan teriakan-teriakan banyak orang yang terus berseru menyuarakan semangat dan cacian karna melakukan suatu kesalahan. Namun alih-alih mereka membalasnya dengan kesal, suara tawalah yang mereka keluarkan. Kupikir kehidupan sekolahnya benar-benar sempurna. Tak sepertiku, berkuda hanya dengan beberapa orang yang bahkan tak saling bersapa jika tak benar-benar perlu. _Yeah,_ bisa dikatakan hanya pada Taigacchi aku mengeluarkan semua kata-kata tidak berarti dari bibirku. Sesekali Taigacchi membawa satu atau dua orang temannya ikut bergabung bersama kami, dan itu sudah membuatku lebih dari cukup merasa bahagia. Miris—

Aku masih melangkahkan tungkaiku menjauh istal. Angin juga masih menemaniku, membelai setiap inchi kulitku dan menerbangkan setiap helai rambut yang dimiliki tubuhku, mencoba memulai interaksi dengan mereka. Rasa gelisah ini masih terus berada di sisiku, berada dekat denganku seakan aku teman paling setianya dan tak ingin meninggalkanku meski Ia dalam keadan seburuk apapun. Aku tak lagi menghitung langkahku seperti sebelumnya, aku bahkan melewatkan setiap bagian yang dapat membuatku merasa sendiri—kesunyian. Suara-suara seruan dibalik telpon masih menjadi _penjaga_ku. Mereka—suara decitan dan sorakan-sorakan itu masih mencoba berperang melawan rasa gelisahku, namun sepertinya tak lagi ada harapan untuk mencapai kemenangan. Haruskah aku benar-benar berteriak bahwa aku sangat takut pada kesunyian ini? Haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa rasa takut ini sudah mulai membuat detak jantungku seperti tak kuat lagi untuk memompa? Dan HARUSKAH AKU MEMUTUSKAN TELPONNYA DAN MULAI MENGHUBUNGINYA LAGI? Membuat telponnya berdering agar ia tahu aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja seperti yang Ia katakan?

Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa aku menghubunginya. Aku tak pernah berharap bahwa ia akan begitu saja mengabulkan permintaan konyolku ini. Apa ia tertarik padaku? Apa ia benar-benar menyukaiku? Aku bukan ahli meramal dan bukan pula orang peka yang tahu semuanya—atau bisa dibilang mereka hanya tahu dan tak tahu bagaimana mereka mengetahuinya. Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang Ia rasakan terhadapku. Aku bahkan tak menyukainya, siapa gadis yang akan menyukai seorang pria dengan tubuh lebih besar darimu dan selalu terlihat menyeramkan seperti dia? Kurasa tak satupun gadis di sekolahnya yang bisa sedekat aku dengannya, bahkan pelatihnya sekalipun. Oh, bicara apa kau Ameko! Sepertinya rasa gelisah ini mulai membuat diriku sendiri tak terkendali.

"Kau tak harus menakuti sesuatu yang bahkan tak menampakkan wujudnya di depan matamu Ame, kau bukan gadis cengeng yang akan nangis begitu saja karna merasa seseorang menguntitmu. Atau–" Aku menoleh, memberanikan diri melihat keadaan di belakang tubuhku. "–atau kau bukan seorang gadis kecil yang akan menggantungkan nasipnya pada seorang pemain basket dibalik telpon yang bahkan tak sedang mendengarmu saat ini." Aku berbicara seolah-olah mereka menyemangatiku, mereka menjagaku meski sebenarnya aku yakin tak ada satu pasang telingapun yang sedang mendengar ocehan-ocehanku saat ini. Tapi siapa peduli? Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku.

"Taigacchi pasti menganggapku gila bila tahu aku terus-terusan berbicara seorang diri seperti ini. Aku tahu pasti reaksi bodohnya akan menyebalkan. Tapi pasti akan jauh lebih tenang bila ia menemaniku setidaknya sampai aku melihat jalan ramai dan mengusir rasa takut ini. Hahaha.." Berulang kali aku menoleh dan tetap tak menemukan sesuatu yang terlihat tak sesuai, tapi rasa takut yang teramat takut itu masih menemaniku—bahkan memelukku erat. "Tapi mana mungkin si bodoh itu mau meninggalkan latihannya yang berharga itu." Ucapanku melemah, seakan menyadari kebenaran yang tak sengaja tersirat dari kata-kataku sendiri.

"Hei Taigacchi! Berhentilah bermain dan jemput aku! Aku benar-benar takut!" Ucapku lirih seraya menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi tertahan akibat rasa takut ini. Sedetik kemudian— "Tak perlu takut dengan kami Kanazawa _Ojousama_." Suara laki-laki mengintrupsi langkahku. Dan sedetik kemuadian aku seperti mendengar seseorang menggeser telpon genggam Taigacchi dengan kasar, atau lebih tepatnya merampas dengan kasar—kalian pasti mengerti bagaimana suara yang kumaksud. Namun aku tak yakin dengan apa yang kudengar, lagi pula tak perlu khawatirkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan telpon genggam merah Taigacchi. Pikirkanlah nasipmu sendiri Ameko!

Aku mematung ditempatku, benar-benar berdiri dengan kokoh seperti layaknya salah satu anggota pasukan pengibar bendera. Ketakutanku akhirnya berujung, memunculkan setiap pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiranku. Aku belum berbalik, aku bahkan masih meletakkan telpon genggamku pada telinga kiriku, telpon yang masih tersambung kini sudah ikut diam. Hening. Benar-benar tak ada lagi suara-suara decitan, pantulan dan sorakan itu. Hanya suara angin, hanya angin.

"Halo manis." Seseorang menyentuh bagian bawah daguku. Sontak memuatku tersadar dari lamunanku dan membawaku ke dunia nyata. Aku tersentak.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Ucapku—mencoba—tegas.

Ada empat orang—semuanya laki-laki—sedang berdiri di depanku. Badan mereka besar—tak ada yang mengalahkan Taigacchi, namun jika berhadapan denganku tetap saja mereka jauh lebih besar. Aku tak mengenal mereka, bahkan aku tak pernah melihat wajah mereka sebelumnya. Siapa mereka? Dari mana mereka tahu nama keluargaku? Dan—ah.. Kenzou! Aku tahu ini pasti ulahnya. Aku tahu pasti Ia membuat masalah lagi dan kali ini dengan mereka. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Apa maunya dan apa mau mereka?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Mencoba membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Dan sekon berikutnya, kedua Kristal kuningku melihat sesuatu yang menjawab semuanya. _Benda—Bola—Orange_, salah satu dari mereka membawanya, meletakkannya pada tangan kanannya dan di dekapkan ke tubuhnya. Aku menyeringai.

"Mendapatkan ide menarik manis?" Seseorang dari mereka melangkahkan satu langkah mendekat ke arahku. Dan aku melangkahkan kakiku mundur lebih banyak langkah ke belakang. "Jangan mendekat! Apa mau kalian?" Ucapku keras seraya terus melangkahkan kakiku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bermain-main. Kami ingin bersenang-senang denganmu." Ucap seorang laki-laki itu dengan ikut menyeringai. "Hiroki! Lempar bolanya!" seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi memegang bola basket itu dengan kedua tangannya, melemparkannya ke arah laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di dekatku. Dan dia kembali menyeringai. Apa maksudnya? Mengajakku bermain bola basket? _Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Aku tak berkata-kata, lagi pula tak ada yang harus aku katakan. Atau mungkin, aku harus mengatakan mereka gila—termasuk Kenzou! Ingatkan aku untuk melempari kepalanya dengan kaleng makanan setelah aku bertemu dengannya.

Untuk beberapa saat kegelisahanku menghilang, menghilang tanpa bekas setelah aku mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa sekon setelahnya, kegelisahan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghampiriku lagi. Mungkin memang benar, bahwa kegelisahan ini sudah mengganggapku sebagai teman setianya. Entahlah, untuk saat ini aku benar-benar butuh seseorang disampingku—mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku mengatakannya dengan, _aku butuh Taigacchi disampingku_. Setidaknya, jika dia bersamaku, aku bisa merasa lebih terjaga. Ameko buka matamu! Sudah jelaskan Taigacchi tak akan peduli denganku. Aku mendesah.

"Aku lelah! Tinggalkan aku!" Ucapku mencoba untuk tak peduli dengan orang-orang ini. Aku memutar tubuhku dan berniat untuk melangkahkan tungkaiku meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan kesunyian yang ada di tempat ini dan melangkah ke tempat yang lebih ramai. Namun hal itu tak akan menjadi sederhana bila salah satu dari mereka meghalangi jalanku. Salah satu dari mereka mengitrupsi langkahkku, berdiri tepat di depanku sementara yang lain melangkahkan tungkainya untuk membuat diriku menjadi titik pusat bagi_ lingkaran _mereka. Aku tak tahu maksud mereka. Tapi aku tahu sebentar lagi aku musnah.

Aku mematung. Membekukan pergerakkanku sendiri. Pupil mataku membesar, detak jantungku pun tak lagi berdetak normal dengan tangan masih mencengkram ponsel yang masih tersambung dengan Taigacchi. Tersambung? Ya Tuhan! Aku hampir lupa dengan ponselku! Dengan gerakan yang sangat minim, aku meraba-raba keyboard dan memutuskan hubungan telpon kami. Aku menuruti perintahnya. Memutus hubungan telpon kami dan mulai menghubunginnya lagi. Membuat ponselnya berdering dan Ia datang untuk menolongku. Oh! Ameko! Kau tak akan musnah malam ini—setidaknya saat ini aku mengharapkan kepedulian Taigacchi, _kumohon, khawatirlah padaku untuk beberapa saat. Kumohon._

"Selesaikan, lalu kau boleh pergi." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kaca mata melekat pada wajahnya. Aku tak mengenalnya—_oh! Sudah kukatakan aku tak mengenal satu pun dari mereka._ "Kau tak boleh bersikap kasar pada gadisku, Masada." Ucap si pemimpin—atau lebih tepatnya si penjilat unggul.

Aku masih mematung, namun kali ini tidak hanya mematung yang kulakukan. Aku mematung sambil hatiku terus berharap Taigacchi mendengar ponselnya berdering dan melesat ke tempat ini secepatnya. _Kumohon Taigacchi! Kumohon tolong aku kali ini saja._ Harapku tak henti-hentinya dalam hati. Ini memalukan untuk kuceritakan, namun aku benar-benar berharap besar kepadanya. Aku ingin ia datang menolongku, aku ingin ia membenarkan suara hatiku yang terus menjerit _Taigacchi peduli padaku! Taigacchi peduli padaku!_ Oke! Aku akan menarik kata-kataku! Aku akan menarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan aku tak menyukainya! _Oh Tuhan! Aku sangat menyukainya!_ Aku suka pada apapun yang melekat di tubuhnya! Suara besar itu! telapak tangan lebarnya! Rambutnya yang merah! Bola matanya yang selalu memancarkan kenyamanan! Oh! _Atashi, Kagami Taiga ga suki datta! Tottemo Daisuki!_

Mereka semakin mendekatiku, melangkahkan tungkai-tungkai panjang mereka mendekat ke arah tubuh kecilku yang tak sebanding dengan mereka._ Aku takut! Tuhan! Aku takut_.

"Taigacchi." Ucapku lirih seraya meremas dengan keras ponsel yang masih berada di tanganku. Entah mengapa aku menyebut namanya, aku tak tahu. Aku hanya ingin menyebutnya.

Sekon berikutnya, aku mendengar langkah kaki lain. Langkah kaki yang aku rasa mengarah kepadaku. Aku tak melihat—lebih tepatnya aku tak berani untuk memutar tubuhku. Aku tak berani melihat siapa lagi yang akan membuatku hancur. Namun tubuhku tersentak dengan tangan besar yang tiba-tiba melingkar di tubuhku, mendekapku dalam hening, membawa rasa nyaman yang sesaat datang menghampiriku—namun hanya beberapa saat.

"Apa mau kalian?" Suara seseorang yang mendekapku.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Melawanmu dalam basket? Cepat lakukan satu lawan empat, dan kalian pergi." Ucapnya lagi yang bahkan tak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari pemimpin pasukan penyerang ini.

"Mau menjadi pahlawan?" Laki-laki brengsek itu bertepuk, lalu kemudian di ikuti yang lainnya.

"_Teme!_ Lakukan secepatnya! Atau kau takut melawanku?" Dia melepas dekapannya pada tubuh kecilku. Melangkahkan tungkainya berdiri di sebelahku, membuatnya terlihat oleh mata kuning menyalaku. Tubuh besar itu, ramut merah kehitaman yang tertiup angin, bola mata sedana menatap tajam bak mata elang yang mengintai mangsanya. Aku mengenal sosoknya, aku sangat mengenalnya. "Taigacchi." Ucapku lirih—lagi. Ya, dia Kagami Taiga. _Terkejut? Aku juga._

"Mana mungkin! Tantanganmu kami terima! Apa yang akan kami dapat jika kami menang?"

"Kalian tak akan menang!" Ucap Taigacchi acuh seraya memegang tanganku, mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya—menuju lapangan.

"Tunggu dulu! Tentukan apa yang kami dapat terlebih dahulu." Seseorang dari mereka menghalangi jalan kami. Seperti meminta Taigacchi menyerahkan sebagian hartanya kepadanya.

"_Mendokusai!_ Jika kalian menang! Aku akan menuruti apa yang kalian mau! Dan jika aku yang menang kalian harus pergi sejauh mungkin dan tak akan datang lagi! Cepat lakukan!" Ucap Taigacchi sekenanya. Aku tahu dia sinting. Tapi bisakah dia menghilangkan sifat sintingnya sebentar saja? _Baka Taigacchi!_

"Kami terima!"

Dan mereka mulai melangkahkan tungkai-tungkai mereka menuju lapangan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka _menyerangku_. Sebelum mereka menghentikan langkah mereka—

"Hoy! Kagami, Aku tak peduli dengan masalahmu. Tapi aku akan menjadi tim–mu. Dua lawan empat." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang segera menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Taigacchi—dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Aku tak mengenalnya, tapi aku mempunyai firasat bahwa dia sama sintingnya dengan Taigacchi. Taigacchi melepas genggaman tangannya pada lenganku, namun cepat-cepat aku mencengkram lengannya tanpa permisi. Seakan meminta Taigacchi untuk tak pergi jauh dariku.

Hening.

"Kalian tuli? Cepat lakukan!" Ucap laki-laki se–sinting Taigacchi yang entah siapa.

"Aomine!" Taigacchi mencoba melepas cengkraman tanganku pada lengannya dengan sangat lembut. Namun aku menatapnya seakan mengatakan jangan tinggalkan aku.

"Ame, percaya padaku." Ucapnya lirih, tetap mencoba melepas cengkraman tanganku. Dan aku melepasnya dengan berat pada akhirnya.

Mereka kembali melangkahkan tungkai mereka ditambah dengan seorang laki-laki lain yang ikut melangkahkan tungkainya menuju lapangan basket. Memulai permainan yang berjalan dengan sangat membosankan untukku. Jelas saja membosankan, aku sama sekali tak menyukai apapun tentang permainan ini. Ditambah mereka bermain hanya dengan di sinari oleh cahaya yang minim, aku tak tahu bagaimana mereka menikmati permainan ini. Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke rumahku dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Namun aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Taigacchi begitu saja setelah ia menolongku.

Aku meletakkan bokongku pada salah satu bangku batu di tepi lapangan. Iris mataku menatap dua entitas yang sedang mencoba menyelamatkan hidupku—walaupun bola mataku tetap tertuju lebih banyak pada Taigacchi. Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka—walaupun aku tetap lebih banyak mengkhawatirkan Taigacchi. Oh Tuhan! Aku tak bisa melawan diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan betapa dirinya membuat diriku tertarik begitu jauh. Saat ini ketakutan yang sedari tadi melandaku sudah benar-benar sirna, sudah tak ada lagi ketakutan akan diriku yang sebentar lagi hancur, sudah tak ada lagi kegelisahan akan sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku.

_Yang ada hanyalah ketakutan dan kegelisahan yang begitu besar akan keselamatannya. Keselamatan Kagami Taiga._

"_Tsumaranai!_ Kagami! Lawan apa yang kau bawa? Ini sama sekali bukan lawan yang pantas untukku." Suara seseorang membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. "48-6. Dalam waktu hanya sepuluh menit. Yang benar saja."

Pupilku melebar, menatap setiap entitas yang ada di tengah-tengah lapangan itu. Keempat berandal yang sebelumnya tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia kini tengah berusaha menggapai-gapai udara, mereka terlihat begitu lelah dan peluh membasahi pakaian mereka. Sementara Taigacchi dan _si–pembantu –misterius_ mengalami keadaan yang bertolak belakang dengan mereka—kecuali peluh yang sama-sama mengalir dari pori-pori kulit mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Aku menghampiri mereka, menghampiri Taigacchi untuk melihat dengan mataku sendiri bahwa tak ada yang buruk terjadi.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Tentu!" Taigacchi tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan. Membuatku sedikit kesal namun lega karna aku tahu ia tak apa.

"Woo.. Kekasihmu? Aku tak tahu bahwa Kagami _Si–Cahaya–Seirin_ memiliki kekasih." Ucap seseorang yang berada dekat dengan Taigacchi namun sedikit kulupakan akan keberadaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Ayo!" Taigacchi mencengkram lenganku, memintaku untuk mengikutinya. Entah kemana, tapi yang pasti menjauh dari tempat ini.

"_Tsumaranai! Kagami!_ Ayo main lagi! Kau dan aku, kita bermain _one on one_!"

"Aku tak mau!"

"Kau takut?" Laki-laki itu menyeringai, mencoba membuat Taigacchi terpancing akan ajakannya.

"Berharaplah dan siapkan kekalahanmu di Winter Cup!" Ucap Taigacchi acuh yang bahkan tak mengindahkan lagi apa yang terjadi dibelakangnya, sementara aku memutar tubuhku dan Taigacchi tetap menarik lenganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ho! _Urusee!_" Ucapnya dan segera berjalan menjauh dari para berandal yang masih terengah-engah.

...

Langit yang gelap semakin menggelap dengan sesekali hawa dingin membelai leher jenjangku, menerbangkan setiap helai rambut kuning kecokelatanku, membuatnya menari-nari bak ballerina yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Aku dan Taigacchi berjalan dalam keheningan, ini bukan hal biasa aku melakukan sesuatu dalam keheningan bersamanya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari keheningan kali ini. Berbeda akibat rasa yang ditimbulkan dari sisa-sisa rasa takut yang sebelumnya menyelimuti hatiku. Aku semakin mempererat dekapan tangan kecilku pada salah satu lengannya. Membuat diriku sendiri terlihat seperti siswi Sekolah Dasar yang meminta perlindungan dari ayahku sendiri. Kejadian tadi masih membayang-bayangiku, masih menghantuiku seperti memancingku untuk mengeluarkan setetes air bening dari pelupuk mataku.

"Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang, sepertinya hujan akan turun."

Aku tak menjawab. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dan Taigacchi mengartikannya sebagai persetujuan karena ia sudah membawaku ke jalan arah rumahku. Aku tak peduli, kemana pun asal tak di tempat itu. Dalam kesunyian kami melangkah, sampai akhirnya kami tiba tepat pada pekarangan rumahku. Taigacchi melepas tanganku, mengisyaratkanku untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi aku tak melepas tangannya—lebih tepatnya aku tak ingin melepasnya.

"Jangan pergi." Ucapku lirih pada akhirnya. Taigacchi! Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mendengar ini sejak tadi.

"Masuklah. Aku akan datang besok." Ucap Taigacchi dengan lembut seraya mengelus pelupuk kepalaku.

"Tinggallah beberapa saat. Setidaknya kau boleh pergi setelah aku tidur." Aku tahu aku berlebihan, tapi aku sudah tak peduli dengan rasa risih yang pasti dialami Taigacchi. Aku tak peduli dengan kutukan-kutukan yang menyerangku dari dalam hati Taigacchi. Aku hanya ingin ia tinggal lebih lama.

"Baiklah."

…

"_Tadaima._"

"_Ojama shimasu._"

Aku meletakkan tas kecilku di sembarang tempat lalu menjatuhkan tubuh di atas sofa sementara Taiagacchi mulai bertingkah seperti orang linglung saat melihat barang-barang Kenzou–_nii_ yang semuanya berhubungan dengan basket. Ah! Kenzou! Ingatkan aku untuk mengutuknya menjadi kodok jika ia datang!

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Semua ini milikmu?"

"Bukan! _Kenzou–nii no_. Apa kau lapar?" Aku bangkit menuju lemari pendingin yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang baru kubeli kemarin. Aku tak bisa memasak, dan mengapa banyak bahan makanan di dalam sini, Itu karena aku ingin mencoba belajar memasak yang walaupun aku tahu hasilnya akan hancur berantakan—tapi sepertinya niat itu sudah hilang.

"Kau mau memasak untukku?"

"Tidak! _Baka!_ Aku tidak bisa memasak."

"lalu? Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"_Udon instan_. Ya, aku hanya bisa memasak udon instan."

"Sebenarnya kau hanya perlu memasak air untuk itu." Ucap Taigacchi yang menghancurkan suasana. "Sudah sini aku yang memasak." Taigacchi melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pendingin yang tentu saja dengan menyiratkan kata-kata mengusir untukku.

"Memang kau bisa memasak?"

"Sudah, kau duduk dan lihat saja." Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan menuruti apa yang dikatakannya. Seulas senyum perlahan-lahan terbit dari bibir tipisku. "_Sankyuu Taigacchi._" Ucapku tanpa suara. Setelah beberapa lama, Taigacchi menyediakan dua piring nasi kare di meja makan. Aku tak tahu ia begitu mahir dalam hal memasak. Kupikir hanya marah-marah dan main basket saja yang ia bisa.

Kali ini kami tidak makan dalam diam. Begitu banyak kata yang terbuang dari mulut kami. Entah sudah berapa bait huruf-huruf yang di perlukan untuk menafsirkan kata-kata kami. Kagami banyak bercerita inio dan itu, sepertinya ia tahu bagaimana cara membuatku nyaman.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu aku_.. err.. _tidak aman?"

"Kau mengatakannya." Ucap Taigacchi seraya menyuap sendok demi sendok kare ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau!"

"Aku tak mengatakannya padamu." Ada yang salah di sini.

"Saat kau bicara seorang diri seperti orang sinting."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendengarnnya. Bodoh! Aku tidak sinting! Itu namanya ketakutan!" Suaraku sudah mulai membesar tanda aku sudah mulai terpancing.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja?" Seketika suasana berubah menjadi serius. Taigacchi menghentikan kegiatan menyuap–nya dan mulai menatapku dengan tatapan lembut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berada di sampingmu. Tidak! Aku tetap di Gym, tetapi aku tetap disampingmu. Tidak! Maksudku tidak benar-benar disampingmu. Arg! Sudahlah!" Taigacchi memalingkan wajahnya. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi aku yakin ia sedang menghindari matanya untuk melihatku. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi kau tetap mendengarkanku bicara? Duduk tepat di sebelah ponsel dan bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak mendengarku?" Taigacchi terdiam. Tak mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi, dan ada semua merah di pipinya.

"Taigacchi! Bicaralah!" Aku memindahkan posisi dudukku. Berada tepat di sebelahnya sementara sebelumnya aku duduk di hadapannya. Tidak! Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku masih tetap di dahapannya, karena aku duduk di hadapan _palingan_ wajahnya. Membuatku bisa lebih jelas menatap wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah. Perlu kalian tahu, sangat sulit untuk membuat diriku sendiri tidak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkahnya.

"_Arigatou ne._" Ucapku seraya memiringkan kepalaku ke sebelah kiri. Dan cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lainnya.

Hening.

Tetap Hening.

"Sudah terlalu malam, mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur." Ucapnya pada akhirnya. Aku melirik pergelangan kiriku. Sebuah jam kecil melilit disana. Pukul 21.30. Ya, sudah sangat malam untuknya berada di rumahku. Aku memang tinggal seorang diri, tapi paling tidak aku tidak hidup di hutan yang tak memiliki tetangga.

"_Un._ Sebaiknya kau juga pulang. Sudah hampir larut."

"Tapi kau tak apa?"

"_Daijoubu._"

"Baiklah." Taigacchi mulai bangkit dan melangkahkan tungkainya menuju pintu keluar sementara aku mengekor dibelakangnya.

Ia memakai sepatunya dan aku bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"_Yosh! Oyasumi._" Taigacchi membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah sebelum ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan lemut.

"_Eh? Nani?_"

"_Nandemonai. Ngg.. _Ame." Ia mulai gugup.

"Ehhh?"

"_Daisuki._" Ucapnya lirih dan berniat untuk berlalu di balik pintu sebelum aku mendekap erat punggung besarnya.

"_Daisuki ne._"

Taigacchi berballik dan membalas dekapanku. Dan setelahnya Ia menyuruhku untuk segera pergi tidur dan Ia berjanji untuk menjemputku besok pagi.

_Nee! Kami–sama, Kore wa yume deshitaka?_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**Yatta! akhirnya Posted! Dou kana? D: Gomen ne minna! aku tau ini lama bangeeeeet! gomen! gomen! hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni gomen nasai! Ada beberapa kendala kesehatan saat pembuatan ini. D: gomen ne!**

**Nee! Nee! gimna? revieww! **

**maaf ya minna, kebetulan pula, aku masih pemula, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya gak sebagus yang kalian harapkan D:**

**Next Chap; Kise Ryouta X OC \(^o^)/ *mari bersorak untuk si pirang! (?)***

**Oya, HONTOU NI ARIGATOU BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH MAU BERBAIK HATI ME-REVIEW DI CHAP PERTAMA ^^  
**

**Author A :)**

**Youroshiku.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**

**!**


	3. Kimi no naka ni Atashi ga mieru

**-The Pieces of Miracle-**

**Disclamer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Pieces of Miracle**_**copyright **_**: Kiseki no Sutori**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : OC, OOC(?), Typo(s), Miss typo(s), Chara PoV, de el el**

**Chapter 3 : 'Kimi no Naka ni Atashi ga Mieru'**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna, RnR?****.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan purnama yang besar menerangiku untuk melihat pemandangan di sekelilingku dengan jelas. Angin yang kencang membuat rambut silverku yang hanya sebahu terbawa angin dengan lembut. Bintang yang hanya sedikit terlihat, membiarkan iris silver ku menyala dalam malam. Malam yang sempurna. Apalagi kalau kau melihatnya dari tempat yang tinggi seperti atap stadion, dan mendengar suara gemuruh teriakan orang-orang dibawahmu. Kau akan merasa seperti memiliki dunia ini.

'_Drrrrrt'_ Handphone-ku bergetar. Aku membaca sms dari managerku. Pekerjaan lagi. Dia ingin membuatku mati kelelahan ya? Apalagi kali ini aku sendiri yang harus memberitahunya. Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. "Yang seperti ini kan bukan pekerjaanku. Yasudahlah, aku sekalian jalan-jalan."

**.**

**.**

"Yeaah! Kita menang lagi! Permainan yang bagus! Aku akan berjuang untuk bermain bagus lagi" teriak salah satu pemain, yang baru keluar stadion.

"Memangnya berapa kali kau harus mengatakannya Hayakawa?"

"Ah, kau harusnya menikmatinya juga Moriyama-san.."

"Ya, ya.. siapa juga yang tidak menikmatinya? Setelah ini aku akan mencari gadis yang menarik. Ayo kita pulang dan merayakannya!"

"Osu!" teriak semua pemain dengan semangat.

"Hey Kise, cepatlah. Apa kau tidak ingin ikut?"

"Ah iya, maaf…"

"Jeeez… Aku benci harus melakukan ini,"— melewati para pemain basket Kaijou yang baru pulang setelah selesai bertanding. Kau tahu? Wajah kemenangan mereka membuatku kesal. Aku mengambil tas milik salah satu pemainnya. Kise Ryouta, dan membawanya lari. Aneh? Mungkin aku sepeti pencopet yang sangat bodoh, mencopet saat targetmu adalah atlet dan mereka sedang berjalan bersama-sama. Kau tak akan bisa lari dari mereka, apalagi mereka sedang terlihat bersemangat—sangat. Tapi ketahuilah, aku tak mungkin mengambil resiko sebesar itu tanpa rencana dan kemampuan yang pasti.

Pemuda bernomer punggung tujuh itu terkejut saat aku mengambil tasnya secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja. Dan kau tahu? Hal ini seperti memasuki kandang singa seorang diri dan menatapku sebagai mangsanya. Ah, itu hanya imajinasiku.

Aku berusaha kabur dengan sepatu roda yang selalu kupakai. Tapi Kise mulai mengejarku. Sialnya, saat aku mulai bergerak cepat dua anggota tim Kaijou yang lain menghadangku.

"Jangan lari kau pencopet!" teriak salah satunya—Hayakawa. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu nama-nama mereka, ini salah satu tugasku dan—hei mereka terkenal bukan? Dan aku bukanlah seorang pencopet! Walaupun dilihat dari segi manapun aku memang seperti pencopet—saat ini.

Aku memutar badanku, ke kanan lalu ke kiri dan aku melewatinya dengan mudah. Salah satu anggota mereka—Kasamatsu siap untuk menghadangku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menaruh sesuatu di tas itu—tas milik Kise—cepat dan melewatinya dengan masuk ke celah-celah kakinya yang terbuka lebar sambil melempar tas itu ke atas dan jatuh ditangannya-Kasamatsu.

'_Zrrrrrrr'_ aku mempercepat laju sepatu rodaku agar aku tidak terkejar oleh mereka. Dengan ini bisa di pastikan tugasku selesai. Hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban darinya—Kise Ryouta. "Haaaaaaahh~" Ini sungguh sangat merepotkan.

**.**

**.**

"Hee…apa-apan itu tadi? Dia berniat mencopet? Ini kise." Kasamatsu melempar tas kearah Kise.

"Lagipula, bukankah dia perempuan?"

"Ah, arigatou senpai. Maaf merepotkan." Kise memeriksa tasnya. Takut-takut salah satu isi dari tas itu menghilang. Tapi—"Apa ini?" Kise melihat secarik kertas yang menempel di tasnya.

-'_Datanglah ke depan stasiun, besok jam 2 siang__._

_NB: Kalau kau tidak datang, bencana akan menghampirimu_'-

"Yang benar saja…ini ajakan perang? Atau ini ajakan kencan dari fans dengan cara terbaru?" Kise meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar di pikirannya. Penasaran? Tentu saja.

'_DUK'_ Kasamatsu menjitak pemilik surai _blonde_ itu. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Kise? Jelas-jelas itu adalah kutukan!" rancaunya seraya merangkul leher teman satu tim nya itu. "Kau harus hati-hati!"

"Ah, begitu ya senpai…" Kise memberikan senyum polosnya—atau senyum orang bodoh? "Baiklah kalau itu memang ajakan kencan, aku akan datang!"

"Ternyata kau memang bodoh, bodoh!."

Aku menatap mereka dari balik pohon yang berdiri kokoh seraya menyandarkan punggungku yang terasa lelah. Mengingat aku baru saja bermain kejar-kejaran dengan sekelompok singa haus darah itu. "Dengan ini aku bisa pulang kan?"

**.**

**.**

Panas. Hari ini tanpa sungkan-sungkan sang mentari memberikan sinar terbaiknya yang membuatku serasa tidak rela untuk meninggalkan café yang seperti surga penyejuk ini. Tapi mau tak mau, dengan amat sangat terpaksa aku menggeser kakiku yang menggunakan sepatu roda ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lemas.

'Ah, dia sudah datang duluan…' inerku saat melihat pemuda bersurai blonde dengan postur tubuh sempurna itu tengah berdiri tegak. Dan tak jarang beberapa pasak mata melihatnya histeris. Terutama para gadis yang tak menyangka bisa bertemu model sekaligus atlet basket terkenal tengah berdiam diri. Sesekali juga dia menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Membuatku semakin enggan untuk menerima pekerjaan ini. Tapi sekali lagi—apa boleh buat.

"Maaf atas kejadian yang kemarin," aku secara muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Hah! Kenapa kau?! Argh, Bisakah kau menyapaku dengan wajar dan tidak tiba-tiba? Tunggu! Pakaian apa itu? Bukankah kita mau kencan? " Kise terkejut melihatku—berpakaian seperti astronot yang siap dengan misinya keluar angkasa.

"Ini pakaian tempurku. Dan seingatku, aku tidak pernah bilang mengajakmu untuk kencan, Tuan pemain basktet. Kumohon jangan mendekat dan usahakan jarak kita 5 meter." Ucapku tanpa jeda. " Tolong ikuti aku, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Akan aku jelaskan di perjalanan. " lanjutku dan langsung berjalan menggunakan sepatu roda ku tanpa menghiraukannya. Aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu untuk ini.

" Li,lima? Tunggu! Sebenarnya siapa kau? Dan ada keperluan apa denganku?" Kise bertanya seraya berusaha menyusulku yang berjalan menggunakan sepatu roda. Dan mungkin hal ini membuatnya kesusahan. Sekali lagi aku tidak peduli.

"Aku Kurumi Eru, kelas 1 SMA. Perempuan. Aku hanya diminta untuk membawamu oleh managerku. Mohon kerjasamanya Kise- kun." Aku mempercepat laju sepatu roda ku yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan. Kise berlari dengan wajah kesal.

"Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Mana ada orang yang mengajak pergi seseorang dengan menyuruhnya mengikutinya? Mana dia memakai sepatu roda lagi.. memangnya dia tidak kesusahan bergerak dengan pakaian seperti itu? Hah, yang penting aku akan menyusulnya dan menghentikannya!" Kise mengerutuk gadis di depannya sembari bersiap-siap untuk berlari kencang. Yah, tujuannya adalah untuk menyusul gadis itu.

Belum sempat Kise mengejarnya, dia sudah terkejut saat irisnya menatap gedung yang sangat tinggi dan besar di depannya yang bertuliskan _Miracle Group_ dengan huruf berwarna hitam pekat serta efek bayangan yang berwarna merah, mungkin kalau dilihat sekilas tulisnnya menyeramkan. Tapi gedung itu sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Kise. Dia terkejut karena cewek aneh itu malah masuk ke gedung tempat Kise biasa bekerja sebagai model.

**.**

"Kita sampai, silakan masuk." Aku mempersilakan Kise masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Hah..hah..hah.. maumu apa sih? Menyuruh orang berlari tiba-tiba, memangnya kita mau ngapain disini?" Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Kise yang terlihat kelelahan. Aku melepaskan pakaian perang ku dan menitipkannya di tempat penitipan. Aku hanya menggunakan celana jins serta kaos lengan pendek putih yang kututupi dengan jaket tanpa lengan yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya diminta oleh managerku untuk membawamu kesini, Kise-kun. Sekarang kau naik lift saja. Naiklah ke lantai 10. Aku akan lewat sana." aku menunjuk tempat tangga yang disampingnya ada tanjakan yang lurus. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Cewek ini...kenapa aku mengikutinya begitu saja? Harga diriku seperti sudah diambil olehnya"

Pintu lift terbuka. Baru saja Kise keluar dari lift dia sudah dikejutkan oleh seorang pria yang menantinya.

"Ah, kau Kise Ryouta kan? Maaf sebelumnya tidak memberitahumu. Aku Araki Masato, manager dari anak ini." Araki menarikku.

"Jangan menarik baju ku dong." Aku melepaskan tangan araki cukup kasar.

Aku menatap Kise yang terlihat cukup bingung. Mungkin saat ini dia tengah bertanya-tanya 'Apa memang secepat itu jika menggunakan sepatu roda?' Dan jawabannya adalah. Ya—bila kau dapat menguasainya, maka itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

"Maaf sebelumnya tidak memberitahumu, tapi apakah kau bisa menjadi model kami. Manager mu tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi aku meminta dia memberitahumu." Araki menunjukku deangan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Tapi seperti biasa dia tidak bisa diandalkan. Dia tidak memberitahumu kalau kau diminta menjadi model kami kan?"

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. _'PLAK'_ hal itu sukses membuat kepala ku dipukul oleh meneger sialan yang tak tahu rasa terima kasih ini.

"Aduh, apa masalahmu?" Aku meneriaki Araki. Tapi Araki hanya diam saja. Tak memperdulikanku yang tengah mengutuknya kesal.

"Ah, kalau soal manager, dia sudah berhenti. Masalah menjadi model, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi ini terlalu mendadak.. Jadi…bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Kise menggaruk rambut belakang miliknya yang kuyakini tidak gatal. Aku berani bertaruh untuk itu.

"Eru, kau dengar? Beginilah kalau kau tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Haaaah.. memang apa yang sebenarnya kau beritahukan padanya kalau bukan soal kerjaan?" Araki bertanya kepadaku dengan mencoba setenang mungkin, walaupun aku tahu di dalam hatinya dia pasti ingin membunuhku. Ya, kalau saja Kise tidak ada; mungkin sekarang aku tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan badan bersimpuh darah. Jadi, haruskah aku berterima kasih? Tidak akan.

"Aku memberitahunya kalau aku disuruh olehmu untuk membawanya kesini" Aku mengacungkan jempol tepat kearah wajahnya—Araki.

'_PLAK'_ Araki memukulku lagi. " Jangan bangga akan hal itu! Itu sama sekali tidak membantu"

"It...taai... berapa kali sih kau harus memukulku sampai kau puas? Aku kan hanya melakukan apa yang kau bilang. Kau tidak menyuruhku bertanya kepadanya apakah dia mau menjadi model kita" Aku membantah.

" Anak ini…seharusnya kau sudah mengerti kan kalau hal seperti itu sudah menjadi priode utama dalam tugasmu! Hah sudahlah, bicara denganmu hanya membuat kepalaku sakit." Araki hanya pasrah menghadapiku. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya.

"Benar…kalau kau ada waktu sebaiknya kau mencari model lagi, atau kita akan menunda pemotretan ini." Aku berjalan menjauh.

Araki melirik kise "Hei,apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi model kami?"

Kise hanya terdiam. Menghentikan langkahku dan melihat kearah Araki. "A-ra-ki, kau tidak boleh memaksanya. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang, kalau pekerjaan dilakukan dengan terpaksa. Hasilnya akan buruk. Lebih baik tidak melakukannya dari pada harus melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Apa kau lupa hal itu?"

"Haaah..." Araki menghela nafas."Aku tidak mau diceramahi oleh bocah sepertimu. Lagi pula ini semua karena mu, jadi hari ini kau harus lembur untuk mengisi lembar yang kosong." Araki berjalan menyusulku "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Kise Ryouta." Lanjutnya seraya membungkuk sebagai tanda penyesalan.

"Kau jahat sekali.. aku jadi tidak bisa bolos deh hari ini.."Aku mendesah. Mencoba pasrah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan takdir yang mempermainkanku.

'_DUK'_ Araki menjitakku—lagi. "Sudah kuduga, jadi memang ada udang dibalik batu!" Aku dan Araki berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kise.

"Akh…badanku sedikit pegal karena terus bermain basket.." Kise meregangkan badannya seperti kucing. "Mungkin aku bisa mengganti suasana. Hey!" Kise memanggil kami. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Araki langsung membalikkan badannya penuh semangat. "Kau mau menjadi model kami?"

Kise hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati kami. Mungkin itu jawaban singkat yang berarti, iya?

"_Hontou ni_?" Wajah Araki langsung bersinar.

'Orang ini labil!' Pikirku yang sedang ingin bolos. "Araki, kau duluan saja ke studio bersama Kise-kun. Aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku di ruanganmu." Araki tidak mempedulikanku dan pergi mengantar Kise ke studio. Merepotkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana dia membawamu sampai kesini?"

"Ah, kemarin dia memberitahuku untuk datang ke depan stasiun. Caranya benar-benar unik. Kukira dia ingin mengajakku kencan seperti fansku yang lain."

"Hee…apa dia mengajakmu bicara langsung?"

"Tidak, dia melakukannya seperti penjahat. Dia mengambil tasku begitu saja dan mengembalikannya setelah dihadang oleh teman-temanku. Dia menempelakan selembar kertas di tasku. Begitulah caranya dia mengajakku bertemu di stasiun."

"Itu sama sekali bukan seperti ajakan kencan. Kali ini dia melakukan yang seperti itu ya…" Araki hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ano…apa aku boleh bertanya?" Kise mengangkat tangannya seperti dia bertanya saat belajar di kelas. "Kau sudah bekerja bersamanya sejak lama kan? Apa kau tahu untuk apa baju yang seperti astronot itu? Apakah dia sakit?"

"Oh, tidak…dia tidak sakit, sepertinya..." Araki ragu. "Dia hanya tidak bisa bertemu dengan lawan jenis begitu saja. Dia phobia dengan lawan jenis. Dia memakai baju itu juga karena takut tersentuh oleh laki-laki. Kemarin dia melakukan hal yang seperti itu juga karena dia tidak bisa bertanya langsung padamu. Banyak model-model lain yang senasib denganmu. Datang kesini karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Bukannya aku membiarkannya dia melakukan nya terus-menerus. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk, jadi aku…" Araki tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. Disebelah sana studionya. Aku akan mengurus beberapa hal dulu. Nanti aku kembali. _Ja~ ganbatte_" Araki pergi meninggalkan Kise. Terlihat pintu yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'STUDIO 2'.

"_Cho, chotto-ssu._.." Kise tidak jadi memanggil Araki. Ada pertanyaan yang membuat dia penasaran tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya.

Kise membuka pintu yang berada di depannya. Seketika dia merasa aneh dengan ruangan ini. Terlihat ruangan yang seperti rumah. Lengkap dengan segala perabotannya. "Apa Araki-kun salah memberitahukan ruangan? Ini sih bukan studio pemotretan. Tapi jelas-jelas tadi ada tulisan studio nya…" ucap Kise entah pada siapa.

"Ah, kau Kise ya?" Terlihat gadis yang tingginya hampir sebahu Kise dengan menggunakan _higheels _sekitar 3 cm muncul dibelakangnya. Rambut coklat panjangnya tergerai indah sepanjang pinggang nya, ada kepangan kecil yang melilit rambutnya seperti bandana. Wajahnya yang oval sertairis coklat yang besar juga sepadan dengan warna rambutnya membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka atau secara keseluruhan dia lebih cocok menjadi model.

Kise hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Tunggu apa lagi? Kau ingin pemotretan kan?" Gadis itu memukul pelan punggung Kise setelah dia melewati pemuda bersurai blonde itu, yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Kise mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia melihat sekelilingnya lebih teliti. Setelah dilihat dengan baik, rasanya ini benar-benar studio pemotretan. Terlihat peralatan-peralatan yang memang seharusnya berada di studio pemotretan, seperti lampu untuk penambahan cahaya dan alat-alat pengatur cahaya yang lain, serta tirai putih yang sudah terpasang di dinding untuk background pemotretan.

"Kise, pakai ini."Gadis tadi membuyarkan lamunanya dengan membawa tumpukan baju yang sudah diberikan kepada Kise secara tiba-tiba. "Gantilah disana." Gadis itu menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang ditutupi oleh pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang kira-kira tebalnya sekitar lima sentimeter.

Kise terdiam sebentar 'Mungkin gadis ini salah satu kru disini, padahal tadi kukira dia itu model.' pikir Kise. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Kise langsung mengganti bajunya diruangan yang ditunjuk oleh gadis tadi.

'_Wuuush..._' Terasa angin yang begitu cepat melewati gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya diam membeku.

**.**

'_BRAAK' _Aku menjatuhkan tas sekolah ku ke sofa, yang berada di ruang tengah studio. Sesaat kemudian aku menaruh tas lain yang kupegang dengan perlahan. Seakan-akan itu adalah bom yang akan meledak jika aku menggerakkannya sembarangan, tanpa sadar aku menahan nafasku. 'Tuk' aku menaruhnya dengan selamat. "Fuuh.." aku mengelap keringat imajinasi didahiku.

"E...ru..., apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk keruangan ini?" Wajah gadis itu terlihat sebal denganku.

"Eh? Ada orang ya?" Aku hanya melihat gadis itu dengan heran.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Gadis itu berjalan kearahku sambil membawa tumpukkan kertas yang sudah disulap menjadi alat pemukul.

"Hehe…iya, Cuma bercanda kok Miya." Gadis yang bernama Miya ini memang paling tidak suka dikagetkan.

'_Ceklek'_ pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Aku melihat Kise keluar ruang ganti dengan memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan ditambah cardigan biru serta celana coklat netral dibawah lutut dan sepatu cats putih bergaris biru.

'Lumayan~' pikirku yang tanpa sadar langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Sudah kuduga itu pantas untukmu" Gadis itu-Furuyama Miya-Desainer kami, 16 tahun, melihat Kise begitu sudah pas dengan pakaiannya, tanpa pikir panjang dia keluar dari ruang ganti dan sudah tidak mempedulikanku lagi.

"Tapi kau salah memakai cardigannya, seharusnya kau menggulungnya sedikit, lagipula bagian lengannya terlihat biasa, jadi tidak masalah kalau kita menggulungnya seperti ini." Miya menggulung lengan cardigan yang dipakai Kise.

Kise hanya diam, melihat perempuan yang kira-kira hanya setahun lebih tua darinya itu membetulkan pakaiannya.

"Sekarang kau hanya perlu di make-up sedikit untuk menyesuaikan mu dengan tema kita." Miya mendorong punggung Kise menuju ruang rias. Dan Kise hanya menurut saja. Tanpa bicara, hanya diwakilkan dengan senyuman.

"Ah, Kise Ryouta ya?" terlihat sang hair-makeup yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan alat-alatnya begitu Miya membuka pintu ruang rias itu. Tubuhnya terlihat rapuh membawa alat-alatnya yang terlihat banyak dan berat? Entahlah. Perempuan kecil ini bernama Aoyama Rika, 19 tahun. Tapi badannya yang terlalu kecil dan mukanya yang terlalu imut untuk orang-orang seumurannya. Dia terlihat lebih pantas menjadi anak berumur 13 tahun. Menurutku.

Iris hijau Rika menatap wajah Kise lekat. "Hmmm…musim panas ya?" dia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Miya menepuk pundak Rika. "Tolong jangan goda dia seperti model lainnya. Aku mau membantu Eru dulu." Miya pun pergi meninggalkan Kise dan Rika.

"Aku tidak segenit itu!" Rika menggembungkan pipinya, lalu kembali melihat Kise yang masih berdiri menunggu perintah. "Ano…Kise-kun sudah punya pacar?" Mata Rika berbinar sembari mengedipkannya beberapa kali saat melihat Kise.

'Apanya yang tidak genit?' Kise bertanya dalam hati. Dia sadar kalau dirinya juga sama. Karena itu dia tidak memprotesnya.

"Haha…aku sedang tidak ingin pacaran." Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm…walaupun aku sedikit berharap kepadamu, tapi aku bertanya hanya karena ini pekerjaan loh.. jadi jangan salah sangka. Ini hanya soal make up yang akan kupasangkan kepadamu." Rika mulai membuka alat-alat yang akan digunakannya untuk menata Kise.

"Kemarilah," Rika menyuruh Kise untuk duduk. "Aku akan memasangkan make up yang natural, tapi dengan gaya orang yang sedang tidak ingin jatuh cinta sepertimu."

Rika mulai bekerja. Dia membuat wajah Kise terlihat lebih tegas dengan mempertegas sudut wajah juga matanya. Rambutnya dia buat menjadi lebih berantakan dan dia menambahkan mousse agar rambut Kise tetap dengan gaya _acak-acakannya_. Rika juga merapihkan jari-jari Kise agar terlihat lebih mengkilat, karena Rika hanya menggosok jari –jari Kise saja. Kalau cowok memang lebih baik terlihat natural kan?

"Yap, selesai. Sekarang saatnya pemotretan." Rika meregangkan badannya yang kecil.

"Hey Rika, sudah selesai belum?" aku menoleh dari balik pintu.

"Kau kesini saja Eru…lihatlah Kise, jangan bersembunyi dibalik pintu." Rika membereskan alat-alatnya, dengan wajah tak bersalah karena sudah menyuruhku untuk mendekati Kise.

"Aku tidak akan kesana. Kalau sudah selesai cepat kemari. Kita akan mulai pemotretannya. " Aku pergi dari ruangan make-up itu.

"Aku mengerti." Kise berdiri dan menyusulku .

Aku mengambil posisi untuk memotret. Tepat di depan jendela yang terbuka yang ada balkon kecil di depannya. Kami –aku,Rika dan Miya menghiasi balkon itu seperti di kota-kota tua, yang ditumbuhi dengan daun-daun yang menjalar. Studio kami memang tidak sama dengan studio pemotretan pada biasanya, yang hanya menggunakan ruangan tertutup dan beberapa background. Studio kami sudah hampir sama persis dengan apartemen-apartemen pada umumnya, yang di modivikasi sedikit oleh persahaan kami. Setengah bagian dengan suasana modern dan yang setengah bagian lagi dengan bagian kuno. Perusahaan ini memang besar dan unik. Hanya itu yang kutahu.

"_Ne~_Kurumi san, Kurumi-san kau ingin aku bergaya seperti apa?" Kise bertanya kepadaku yang sedang melihat dari balik kamera dengan wajah yang menyebalkan. Wajah _exicited_ yang seperti dibuat-buat. Aku tidak melepaskan kameraku dan melihat Kise melalui lensa-lensa kamera yang kupegang erat-erat.

"Wajah yang menyebalkan."

"Eh_, nani_?" Kise melihatku dengan heran.

"Kau menikmati ini?" Aku melepaskan mataku dari kamera dan melihat Ken Asoka yang baru saja datang. Ken adalah editor yang sangat baik walaupun dia cowok, dia tidak menyeramkan. Dia editor yang sangat berbakat diumurnya yang baru 17 tahun. Dia yang membantuku mengedit foto-foto yang kubuat. Aku tidak suka mengedit foto. Menurutku itu menyusahkan, kalau kita bisa membuat foto-foto seperti yang sudah di edit, kita tidak perlu mengeditnya lagi kan? Tapi Araki selalu saja menyuruhku untuk mengeditnya, sampai kemudian datanglah Ken yang bagaikan pahlawan mengeditkan foto-foto ku. Sebenarnya Ken juga fotografer, tetapi disini dia lebih bermanfaat menjadi editor. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengedit lagi. Duduk lama di depan komputer itu menyabalkan.

Aku memalingkan wajahku kembali kearah Kise. "Berposelah yang menurutmu paling nyaman. Tapi jangan keluar dari tema musim panas." Aku kembali ke posisi awalku. Aku tidak suka wajah yang seperti itu. Kalau dia tidak melakukannya dengan bagus, aku akan pergi dan meminta Ken menggantikanku.

"Okeeee..." Kise berjalan kedepanku. Kemudian dia terlihat sedang menyiapkan posisi yang menurutnya paling nyaman.

"_Urusai."_ Aku mengeluh di balik kameraku sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

Kise menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang-tiang balkon yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Wajahnya melihat langit yang menyilaukan di tengah musim panas yang terik ini. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Aku mulai memotretnya dua kali. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kepanasan. Tanpa senyuman. Ya, ini memang musim panas yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya lampu-lampu yang membuat pencahayaannya menjadi lebih bagus. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya dari model itu sendiri.

Kemudian di mengangkat tangannya seakan-akan akan mengambil matahari yang menyebalkan dia menundukkan wajahnya dan melirik kearah kamera dengan senyum yang menurutku juga menyebalkan. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat segala ekspresi nya begitu menyebalkan. Padahal gerakannya sudah cukup bagus. Mungkin karena dia laki-laki?

Aku maju beberapa langkah untuk mengambil foto yang lebih dekat. Aku menyuruh Kise untuk membuka jendela yang menjadi pembatas anatara balkon dan ruangan yang berada di dalam. Kali ini giliranku yang berada di balkon. Aku memotretnya dari samping agar bagian dalam tidak terlihat. Aku hanya mengambil beberapa kali foto saat dia membuka jendela dan saat dia menikmati cahaya yang masuk.

Aku tidak kuat. Balkonnya terlalu kecil. Kami terlalu dekat. Aku mengeluarkan marshmellow dari kantung celana ku. Aku memakan dua sekaligus. Kise melihatku.

"Waah…Kurumi san, aku juga mau dong?" Kise mendekat dua langkah. Aku mundur satu langkah, dua langkah, ti... 'duk' aku tidak bisa mundur lagi aku sudah berada di ujung.

"Ja, jangan mendekat bodoh! I, ini terlalu dekat. Menjauhlah…" Aku menunduk dalam-dalam.

Kise mundur beberapa langkah. "Ah, _gomen-ssu_. Aku lupa."

"Lupa? Ah, pasti Araki yang memberitahumu." Aku berjalan keluar dari balkon. "Aku selesai." Aku membereskan kameraku dan menghampiri Ken yang sedang melihat kasil foto-foto ku yang sudah terkirim dari kameraku ke laptopnya.

"Lagi?" Ken melihatku dengan wajah pasrah.

Aku mengangguk."Lebih baik kau saja yang jadi fotografernya."

"Tumben cepat? Setidaknya ini belum ada sepuluh menit. Kalau aku yang jadi fotografernya, Kau yang jadi editornya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. " gomen nee~ aku nggak suka wajahnya. Menyebalkan." Aku melirik Kise yang sedang dibetulkan make-upnya oleh Rika. Miya juga sudah menyiapkan baju yang lainnya.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu kepada model. Kenapa kau ingin jadi fotografer kalau tidak kuat dekat dengan laki-laki? Lagipula aku dan Araki kun juga laki-laki. Tapi kau tidak takut. Memangnya apa bedanya? Kau tidak bisa begini terus kan?" Ken memutar kursi beroda yang dia duduki.

"Ukh..." Aku tidak tau mau menjawab apa. Aku melihat Ken terus-menerus memutar kursinya. Aku pusing melihatnya.

"Teeet…waktu habis. Kerja yang bagus." Ken mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. Ia sudah mengehentikan putaran kursinya. Kemudian dia berdiri mengambil kameranya.

"Ken…" Aku menarik lengan bajunya. Ken menoleh.

"Jangan beritahu Araki.." Aku memasang wajah melas.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah memberitahunya? Tapi kali ini aku tidak mau gratis."

"Kau memang tidak pernah memberitahunya, tapi dia selalu tahu. Heeeem…baiklah. Kalau kali ini Araki tidak mengetahuinya, aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu yang bisa kulakukan." Aku mengambil barang-barangku. "Oh ya, tolong bilang maaf untuk semuanya. Kalau sudah selesai beritahu aku" Aku pergi keluar studio. Ken hanya tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar ada sepasang iris kuning keemasan yang memperhatikanku pergi menjauh. Sang pemilik iris itu hanya menatapku dengan heran.

**.**

_**-**__**Malamnya, di taman dekat stasiun**__**-**_

**.**

"Aaahh…tsukareta…" Kise menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi taman, di temani sekaleng teh hijau dingin."Kurasa tadi aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku sudah lama tidak pemotretan sih..." Kise meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam hati.

"Rasanya tadi ada yang aneh? Ohya, fotografer yang bernama Kurumi itu tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Bukannya dia tidak boleh seperti itu? Lagi pula tidak ada yang menegurnya juga. Apa boleh seperti itu? Bekerja setengah-setengah, aku yakin dia tidak mengeluarkan setetes keringat pun..." Kise menghabiskan minumannya dan melemparnya masuk ke tempat sampah yang berada didepannya.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah begini, aku akan membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat lebih banyak lagi." Kise berteriak dalam hati dan langsung pergi dari taman itu.

**.**

"Iya,iya…aku mengerti." Aku berjalan menuju gedung _Miracle Group_ tempatku bekerja, tentu saja dengan sepatu roda. Aku menutup handphoneku. Araki itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Masa aku harus mendengar omelan serta ceramahnya dari aku pulang sekolah sampai aku berada dekat dengan kantor sih? Padahal dari sekolah sampai disini membutuhkan waktu sampai 30 menit.

"Masalah kemarin kan tidak perlu dibahas sampai segitunya." pikirku. Sepulang sekolah aku memang tidak pulang dahulu , aku langsung bekerja. Jadi aku tidak mengganti bajuku dan masih memakai baju seragam.

Seketika aku teringat Ken yang sudah membantuku bolos. "Lebih baik aku membelikan sesuatu untuknya." aku masuk ke mini market dekat kantor. Ken memang selalu baik padaku, tidak seperti Araki yang selalu memaksaku bekerja terus. Ken mengerti aku. Dia seperti kakak bagiku. Aku memang selalu meminta tolong padanya untuk menggantikanku bekerja hanya dengan karena alasan modelnya laki-laki. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan berusaha dahulu, kalau aku sudah merasa tidak sanggup, aku akan minta tolong kepada Ken. Tapi itu sudah lama tidak terjadi, itu terjadi saat aku mulai menjadi fotografer disini. Lama kelamaan aku sudah mulai terbiasa hanya saat aku memegang kamera .Tapi kemarin berbeda, dari awal aku memang sudah tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk memotret model yang bernama Kise itu. Tatapannya sungguh menyebalkan saat aku melihatnya dibalik lensa kameraku. Matanya saat dia bergaya menjadi model seakan-akan melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Ditambah lagi dengan sikapnya yang sangat berisik dan centil it. Aku benar-benar membencinya.

Aku membayar belanjaanku yang berisi hadiah untuk Ken. "Ini balas budi untukmu Ken. Bersiaplah untuk menangis karena bahagia." aku melirik 10 bungkus pocky rasa coklat dikantung yang kubawa.

**.**

Aku membuka pintu studio dengan biasa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Aku datang terlalu cepat ya?". Aku menaruh belanjaanku di ruang tengah. "Aku mau tidur dulu deh..." ucapku padadiri sendiri. Sambil mulai merebahkan diriku di sofa yang bisa diubah menjadi kasur itu.

Baru saja aku mau bermimpi indah, seseorang sudah datang. Walaupun aku sadar ada seseorang yang masuk, aku tetap diam saja dan berpura-pura tidur. Aku sudah sering melakukan hal ini.

"Waah…ada orang ya? _Dare_?" Sang pengganggu yang diketahui bernama Kise ini mendekat kearah sofa, tempatku berpura-pura tidur.

'_Suara ini. Suara orang menyebalkan ini…benar-benar menyebalkan! Tunggu dulu, bukankah pemotretan kemarin seharusnya sudah selesai? Kalau begitu seharusnya dia tidak berada disini dong?_'

Aku membuka mataku dan merubah posisiku menjadi posisi duduk. Terlihat Kise yang sedang berdiri di depanku.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu…"

"Kise-kun." Aku menyela permintaan maafnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kise terdiam sesaat, terkejut karena pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba. Kemudian dia menatapku sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Aku langsung menghindari tatapan matanya yang bisa membuat bulu kudukku itu juga rasanya aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri yang bertanya tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu, Kurumicchi." Kise langsung duduk di sofa yang berada di depanku.

"A,apa?" Aku terdiam sesaat dan baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berubah. "Eeeeh? Tadi kau bilang apa? Kurumicchi? Apa-apaan –cchi itu?!" Tanpa sadar aku menatap mata Kise, iris kami bertemu satu sama lain. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan mataku. Kise hanya tersenyum membalas responku.

"Ano, Kurumicchi.. kalau tidak salah kita seumuran kan?" Kise memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm..." Aku hanya mengeluarkan suara sekedarnya. Sama sekali tidak berniat membalas pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu mari berteman. Kau mau?" Kise mengeluarkan senyuman yang menurutnya senyuman mautnya. Sambil menjulurakan tangannya. Tapi aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kosongku. "Oh ya, kau phobia laki-laki kan? Jadi kau tidak mau berteman denganku?" Kise menarik kembali tangannya ke posisi semula.

"Tentu saja. Apa maumu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berteman denganku."

"_Uso_.Mana mungkin orang yang baru bertemu kemarin bahkan belum pernah bicara selama sepuluh menit, mengajak berteman. Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm…ketahuan ya? _Gomen gomen-ssu_. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, tapi kalau aku mengatakan tujuanku langsung, aku yakin kau akan menolaknya mentah-mentah…"

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasannya dan mengambil marshmellow yang baru kubeli. Aku memakan lima marshmellow sekaligus untuk menetralkan kakiku yang sedari tadi gemetaran karena menyadari lawan bicaraku laki-laki yang seharusnya tidak berada disini dan kami hanya berdua di studio ini. Aku berusaha tetap tenang.

"Tapi kalau kau mau berteman denganku aku mau menerimanya dengan senang hati kok."

"_Orang ini kepedean ya?"_ Komentarku dalam hati.

"Katakan saja apa tujuanmu." Potongku seadanya, tidak ingin mendengar basa-basinya lebih lama lagi.

Kise terdiam sesaat, "Begini Kurumicchi, kau mau membantuku?"

"Tidak." Tanpa perlu berpikir terlebih dahulu, aku langsung menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Hanya itu kan keperluanmu? Kalau begitu silakan pergi." Aku beranjak pergi dari kursiku.

"Kurumicchi...ayolah, kumohon setidaknya dengarkan aku dahulu. Aku janji deh akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Kise memasang wajah melasnya.

Aku berhenti melangkah menjauh setelah mendengar kata-katanya _'Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu' _Kata-kata itu terngiang dalam kepalaku. Refleks otak licikku merencanakan hal yang bisa kudapatkan dari sepatah kata itu.

"_Aku bisa mendapatkan segudang marshmellow setelah menyuruhnya mencurinya dari pabriknya…ufufufufu..."_ Aku tertawa licik dalam hati. Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. "Coba kudengarkan."

"Sebenarnya aku sedang pemotretan bersama Nami-san. Kontrakku bersamanya belum habis dan ini pemotretan terakhirku bersamanya. Ohya, kau kenal Nami-san?"

"Ya, aku pernah bekerja dengannya dua kali. Dia tante yang cerewet."

"Haha…tidak terlalu kok, menurutku dia menyenangkan"

"_Itu karena kalian sama"_ Jawabku dalam hati. "Lalu?"

"Fotografer yang biasa memotret kami sedang sakit dan baru memberitahunya hari ini, padahal kami sudah siap dan aku hanya bisa hari ini untuk pemotretan. Jadi sekarang kami mencari fotografer yang bisa menggantikannya. Kau mau?" Kise bertanya kepadaku dengan ragu.

"Kenapa aku?"

Kise hanya diam.

"Disini bukan hanya aku yang bekerja sebagai fotografer. Dan juga kenapa harus kau yang mencari fotografernya? Itu kan bukan pekerjaanmu, seharusnya para staff yang mencarinya. Bukan seorang model yang harus melakukan hal seperti ini." Jelasku panjang lebar. "Jadi apa alasannya kau memilihku?"

"Hahaha…kau ini selalu butuh penjelasan ya? Aku hanya ingin. Aku ingin kau yang memotretku. Bukan orang lain."

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Itu bukan jawaban. Apa karena kemampuanku menurutmu bagus? Kalau masalah kemampuan, Ken juga bagus. Minta saja dia yang menjadi fotografernya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Tidak sepertiku. Kau juga tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa. Kemarin juga aku tidak memotretmu sampai selesai." Aku terus mengoceh.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku benar-benar ingin tahu alasan dia memilihku. Dia tidak menjawab seperti orang lain yang mengajakku bekerja sama. Alasan mereka hanya satu, _kemampuanku._ Tapi tidak dengan orang ini, dia hanya _ingin_. Alasan macam apa itu?! Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasannya?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali.

"Apa setelah aku memberitahukan alasannya, kau mau bekerjasama dengan kami?" Kise tersenyum kearahku. Dan tentu saja aku tidak melihatnya karena mataku sedari tadi melihat apapun yang ada diruangan ini selain orang itu. Aku hanya diam menanggapinya. Tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Berpikir kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi.

"Entahlah." Akhirnya hanya sepatah kata itu yang kukeluarkan.

"Hmm…sebenarnya selama ini aku selalu membuat fotografer yang memotretku merasa puas akan pekerjaanku. Tapi baru kali ini aku membuat fotografer yang bahkan seorang perempuan tidak merasa pekerjaanku memuaskan…padahal semua wanita rasanya suka melihat wajahku ini…" Kise mengelus-elus pipinya.

Hening.

Rasanya aku sudah menjadi batu karena sinar menjijikan yang dipancarkannya terlalu kuat.

"Karena itu, aku ingin kau memotretku lagi. Aku ingin membuat kau puas akan hasil kerjaku."

"Kau hanya ingin membuatku puas dan itu sama saja artinya dengan aku mengakui kemampuanmu sebagai model. Begitu?"

"Hmm…bisa juga seperti itu." Kise tidak berpikir sampai kesana.

Aku berpikir sejanak. "Kalau begitu aku hanya memberikanmu kesempatan sekali ini saja. Dan jangan lupa dengan janjimu yang tadi."

"Yeeei! _Arigatou _Kurumicchi."

Aku tidak mempedulikan. Dari awal aku hanya membuat janji itu sebagai alasan dari maksudku yang sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan janjinya. Oke, aku memang sempat tertarik, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan kata-katanya.

"Oh ya, jam berapa pemotretannya?" Aku memakai sepatu rodaku yang kutaruh disamping sofa.

"Hmmm…" Kise melihat jam tangannya. "Lima menit lagi mulai." Jawab Kise santai.

"_Heeeee?! Aku belum izin ke Araki! Kalau begini pasti dia akan marah lagi!"_ Teriakku dalam hati. Dan aku mencoba bersikap tidak ada apa-apa di depan Kise.

"Lalu, di studio berapa?" Aku masih gelisah karena belum memberitahu Araki. Aku malas kalau harus mendengar ceramahnya lagi. Lagipula sebenarnya hari ini aku akan dihukum Araki karena kejadian kemarin.

" Di studio 15, lantai dua."

"_Hai,ikuzo." _Aku mengambil tasku yang berisi perlengkapan kameraku dan meninggalkan hadiahku untuk Ken di meja yang sudah kuberikan catatan kecil disampingnya. Kemudian aku berjalan keluar studio mendahului Kise yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu?"

"Ah, _gomen-ssu." _Kise berjalan meyusulku yang sudah keluar dari studio.

Aku berjalan santai dengan sepatu roda ku, dibelakang Kise mengekor. Sedari tadi aku terus memikirkan Araki. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau aku pergi tanpa membertihunya? Lagipula kalau aku memberitahunya dia pasti akan marah besar. Haa.. sudahlah, kalau mau dihukum sekalian saja nanti.

"_Ano_ Kurumicchi…" Kise memanggilku tiba-tiba. Aku memencet tombol lift kebawah.

"Hm?" Aku menoleh.

"Kau naik lift? Bukannya kau phobia lift?"

"Phobia? Siapa bilang? Memangnya salah kalau aku naik lift?"

"Yaa…bukan begitu sih, tapi sebelumnya kau lebih memilih lewat tangga dari pada naik lift."

"Hoo…itu karena aku ingin cepat sampai. Sekarang aku tidak ingin bertemu tante cerewet itu tanpamu. Kau yang mengajakku kan? Jadi aku harus datang bersamamu."

'TING' Pintu lift terbuka. Kami masuk ke dalam lift.

Lantai Sembilan. Delapan . Tujuh. Enam. '_TING'_ seorang wanita masuk ke dalam lift.

"Fuuh..." kukira aku akan mati kehabisan nafas karena terlalu tegang setelah menyadari hanya kami berdua yang ada di dalam lift ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang. _'TING'_ Lantai dua. Pintu lift terbuka. Kise membiarkan aku keluar terlebih dahulu. Dan kemudian dia menyusulku untuk menunjukkan arah yang aku yakin dia tahu kalau aku sudah tahu.

'_Ceklek'_ pintu studio 15 terbuka tepat saat aku dan Kise berdiri di depannya.

"Aaah…akhirnya kau datang juga. Kami menunggumu dari tadi, baru saja aku ingin meyusulmu." Salah satu staff berbicara pada Kise.

"Oh, _sumimasen_. Tapi aku sudah membawa fotografer yang kuinginkan" Ucap Kise percaya diri. Aku yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

"_Hontou ni _? Kalau begitu cepat masuk. Kita akan mulai pemotretannya sebentar lagi." Staff laki-laki itu memberikan jalan kepada kami. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa fotografer..." Ucapan staff itu tiba-tiba terhenti begitu dia melihatku melewatinya. Wajahnya menatapku tidak percaya. Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan mempercepat langkahku. Yaa…mau bagaimana lagi seorang Kurumi Eru, fotografer termuda yang mendapatkan studio 2 sebagai markas tempat orang-orang berbakat datang ke studio 15 yang notabene studio umum dan bisa dipakai siapa saja. Sebenarnya tidak masalah mereka bekerja atau datang ke studio mana saja. Toh mereka masuk agensi pemilik gedung ini. Hanya saja ini jarang sekali terjadi oleh Kurumi Eru yang walaupun kemampuannya luar biasa tapi sifat malasnya itu juga tidak kalah luar biasanya.

"Wah, wah Kise…Kau membawa tamu yang tak disangka" seorang wanita yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Araki itu datang menghampiri kami.

"Tsk." Aku membuang muka begitu melihatnya.

"Kau tidak berubah ya..."Wanita itu menatapku dengan lekat. "Kau memang hebat Kise bisa membawanya." Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Kise.

"Ah, tidak juga…aku sangat susah membujuknya" Kise memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, aku langsung menyimpulkan bahwa yang memintaku kesini adalah tante cerewet yang berada di depanku ini, bukan atas kemauan Kise yang seperti ia bilang tadi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Kise-kun aku tidak jadi menerima permintaanmu kalau yang menyuruh mu adalah tante ini." Aku melangkah pergi.

"He? Aku tidak disuruh oleh siapa-siapa kok. Itu benar-benar murni permintaan dariku." Kise menarik tasku. "Lagipula kau sudah berjanji kan?"

"Itu benar Kurumi…kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja setelah menyebutku _'tante'_" Nami sang editor yang memimpin pemoteretan ini menatapku dengan tajam. Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia selalu saja berkomentar tentang cara memotretku. Dia benar-benar berisik, sama seperti Kise.

"Tsk." Aku berjalan kembali dan menuju depan layar pemotretan. Memperhatikan layar yang telah disulap menjadi seperti lapangan olahraga yang luas berserta alat-alatnya.

"Temanya sport ya?" ucapnya dalam hati. Aku mengeluarkan kameraku dari dalam tas dan menyusunnya. Sedangkan Kise diminta Nami untuk bersiap-siap. Saat aku sedang merakit kameraku, Nami tiba-tiba mengahampiriku.

"Tumben kau mau dimintai tolong. Ada apa? Apa karena Kise itu _ikemen_?" Nami duduk disampingku.

"Karena dia bilang, dia akan memberikan apapun yang kumau. Hanya itu." Wajahku masih terfokus pada kamera yang sudah kurakit. Rasanya entah dari bagian otakku yang mana, mengatakan bahwa aku penasaran dengan Kise. Dan secepatnya, hampir seluruh tubuhku menyangkal saat aku mulai berpikir seperti itu.

"Kise itu laki-laki. Laki-laki itu menyeramkan." aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam hati berkali-kali. Untuk mencegah terjadinya pemikiran seperti itu lagi.

"Apa benar begitu?" Nami menatapku tidak percaya.

"Kau mau bukti? Aku akan melakukan pemotretan separti biasa." Aku berdiri mencoba kameraku, mengatur pencahayaan dan sudut pandangnya.

"Haaah…aku tidak suka kau yang seperti itu." Nami mendengus kesal.

"_Aku seperti ini juga demi para model itu yang tidak bisa mengikuti caraku memotret. Jadi aku yang akan mengikuti cara mereka."_ Aku berkata dalam hati.

"Yap, Kise. Kalau kau sudah siap, silakan masuk." Tiba-tiba Nami memerintahkan Kise yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke tempat pemotretan. Kise memakai baju pemain tenis berserta ikat kepala dan _handband_. Ia juga membawa raketnya.

"_Ckrek, ckrek, ckrek."_ Aku memotretnya beberapa kali. Kise membuat gaya seolah-olah dia bermain tenis. Bola-bola tenis dilempar oleh salah satu staff dan Kise memukulnya dengan berbagai gaya. Seolah-olah ia benar-benar bermain tenis. Setidaknya itu yang kulihat dibalik lensa tepuk tangan memenuhi studio pemotretan. Kise menunjukkan senyum puasnya. Aku tahu ia pasti sedang memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kau hebat, Kise. Tadi itu kau terlihat seperti atlet tenis yang sudah professional!" salah satu staff memujinya. Sedangkan yang dipuji malah melihatku yang sedang menatap kosong hasil potretanku. Dahinya berkerut heran.

Setelahnya ia memeragakan olahraga lainnya. Ia memakai baju sepak bola dan lagi-lagi ia membuat para staff terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuannya meniru atlet sepak bola. Aku bahkan yakin ia bisa menendang bola dengan jarak 30 meter kalau tidak takut studio pemotretan akan hancur.

Tapi ada yang janggal.

Dimataku ia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

Sampai dimana ia memakai baju basket berwarna hitam – putih dengan angka 8 tersemat di sisi depan dan belakangnya. Ia memegang bola basket seakan-akan bola itu adalah anak semata wayangnya. Aku merasakan udara yang begitu berbeda setelah ia memakai baju basket itu. Senyumnya terlihat asli. Ia terlihat bahagia dengan hanya memegang benda jingga itu.

Klimaksnya terasa saat ia mulai memeragakan permainan basket. Ia melempar bola, mendribble, dan memutar-mutarkan bola diatas jari telunjuknya dengan wajah sepenuhnya tertarik. Ia sampai-sampai lupa untuk sekedar melirik kearah kameraku. Aku akui, aku terbawa permainannya. Mengingat ia memang pemain basket yang kuat. Tapi rasanya orang ini agak lupa diri.

"Oke, pemotretan untuk hari ini selesai. Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya." Nami berbicara dengan lantang ke seluruh studio setelah dia melihat foto-foto hasil potretanku. "Bagus seperti biasanya, tapi kau tidak mengeluarkan kemampuanmu sepenuhnya." begitulah kata-kata Nami setelah melihat hasil potretanku. Dan aku tidak peduli. Aku merapikan kameraku dan segera memakai sepatu roda yang tadi kulepas saat mulai pemotretan. Baru saja tungkaiku mulai bergerak, seseorang memangil namaku dengan akhiran –cchi yang menjengkelkan.

"Kurumi-cchi_, chotto matte-ssu_. " Kise berlari kecil menghampiriku. Sepertinya dia baru selesai ganti baju.

"_Otsukaresama desu._" aku membalikkan tubuhku dengan malas.

"Bagaimana pemotretan tadi?" Kise bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Pemotretannya? Seperti biasa. Aku hanya mengeluarkan sedikit energi, jadi energi ku masih tersimpan banyak untuk hari ini."

"Maksudku bagaimana aku tadi? Kau suka?"

Aku mengambil marshmellow dari kantungku dan memakannya. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan dua jariku membentuk huruf 'V' kedepan wajah Kise, dia terlihat bingung.

"Dua. Aku punya dua pendapat. Pertama, aku akan mengeluarkan pendapatku sebagai fotografer professional. Kedua, aku akan mengeluarkan pendapatku sebagai Kurumi Eru. Kau mau dengar yang mana?"

"Hee? Baiklah aku ingin dengar yang pertama dulu."

"Kau tadi bagus sekali, kau benar-benar seperti atlet professional." Aku mengambil marshmellowku lagi dan memakannya.

"_Hontou ni? Yokatta-ssu_…lalu yang kedua?" Kise terlihat lega.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

Kise menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Iya, lagipula kau sudah puas dengan hasilku. Dengan begini aku tidak punya beban untuk pergi dari sini.." Kise berjalan keluar studio. Aku mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Pergi? Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hahaha kau tidak perlu mengerti, tapi tolong rahasiakan ini ya? Aku tidak mau berita ini menyebar." Aku berpikir keras untuk mengerti maksudnya. " Jadi apa pendapatmu sebagai Kurumi Eru?" Suara itu menghentikan otakku untuk berpikir dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya kembali.

"Pendapatku sebagai Kurumi Eru…" Aku melirik Kise, ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Wajah Kise masih terlihat _excited_ tapi aku rasa dia tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya kalau aku mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan gayamu. Walaupun kau terlihat sangat bagus dimata orang-orang, tapi dimataku kau terlihat sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, kau tidak menyatu dengan permainannya, kecuali saat kau bermain basket, kau terllihat sangat menyatu dengan basket. Ya, aku tau kau pemain basket, tapi bukan berarti kau boleh tidak melirik kamera saat sedang pemotretan." Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Kise menghentikan langkahnya. Aku menoleh untuk melihatnya. Dia membuat senyuman yang kaku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi, berjalan menuju tangga. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Sudah jam 7 malam, _"Aku ingin makan ramen dulu deh sebelum bertemu Araki, aku harus menyiapkan perutku."_ ucapku dalam hati.

'Duk' seseorang menghentikan langkahku dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya di tembok yang berada disamping wajahku. Kise. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. _"Ada apa dengannya?"_ batinku.

"Kurumicchi, apa maksudmu dengan pendapat tadi? Kenapa kedua pendapat itu berlainan sekali?"

Aku berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Ini dia, ini sebabnya aku tidak mau memberikan pendapatku sebagai Kurumi Eru yang sesunggunya. Model-model yang kupotret pasti tidak terima begitu saja dengan pendapatku yang semena-mena. Aku memberanikan diri menatap kedua iris kuning keemasan itu. "Itu…" baru saja aku ingin mencari alasan, Kise memotong ucapanku.

"Jadi mana yang benar? Kau masih belum puas? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa puas? Tolong beritahu aku kalau aku salah."

"_Orang ini…dia tidak marah karena pendapatku?"_ pikirku. "Eh?"

"Bukan 'eh?'. Tapi beritahu aku dimana kesalahanku." Kise menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kesalahanmu? Kau…tidak... menyatu...dengan permainan...lainnya?" aku mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata. Aku masih tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau mengajariku?"

"Mengajari? Mengajarimu menjadi model yang baik. Hoo. mengajarimu?" Aku berbicara dengan tatapan kosong. Kise hanya melihatku dengan seulas senyuman diwajahnya.

"Mengajarimu? tunggu! Apa maksudnya mengajarimu?!" aku tersadar kembali.

"Hee? Kau tidak mau? Ayolah, aku ingin kau puas melihat hasil fotomu saat memotretku. Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja kalau kau tidak puas."

"Dari tadi kau membuatku bingung…" aku berjalan keluar gedung. "Pertama kau bilang ingin pergi, pergi kemana? Kedua tiba-tiba saja kau memintaku mengajarimu menjadi model yang baik, haloo? Aku bukan seorang model. Sudahlah, aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi." Aku mempercepat laju sepatu rodaku. Kise mengejar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi tidak disini…"

**.**

**.**

Yaa…disinilah sekarang kami berada. Warung ramen. Pada awalnya aku memang ingin makan ramen tapi Kise mengajakku ketempat lain yang lebih tenang. Tentu saja aku tak mau, dia yang butuh. Bukan aku.

"Ini dia, pesanan kalian. Wah, pacarmu tampan juga" Pesanan kami datang. Aku mengabaikannya.

"_Ittadakimasuu~_"aku lapar sekali.

"Baiklah, jadi begini ceritanya..." Kise memulai ceritanya.

"Ssst…dilarang berbicara saat makan" Aku menyelanya. Lima menit kemudian aku selesai dengan makananku, dan kulihat Kise belum selesai dengan ramennya. Tapi aku tak memikirkan itu dan langsung mengajaknya bicara.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tak bisa membiarkan aku melanjutkan hidupku yang damai ini? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkan kenyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa memuaskan ku dengan kemampuanmu itu? Lagipula.. kau tidak sungguh-sungguh di dunia modeling kan?" Aku berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Kise menghentikan memasukkan ramen kedalam mulutnya. "Maaf, memangnya kau tau apa tentangku?"

Aku meminum _ocha_ yang kupesan.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak sungguh-sungguh di dunia modeling? Aku selalu sungguh-sungguh..."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat kesungguhanmu itu…yang kulihat hanya keraguanmu saat pemotretan." Aku memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana aku tidak ragu? Aku tidak bisa latihan basket lebih banyak karena harus pemotretan! Setelah aku kalah darinya, dari ace Kiseki no Sedai. Aku,aku memutuskan harus berhenti dari dunia modeling untuk mengejar ketinggalanku dari teman-temanku. Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka kalau aku selemah ini..."

Aku meninggalkan uang diatas meja dan menarik Kise keluar.

"Hey?! Mau kemana?" Kise memberontak.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku." Aku terus berjalan keluar. Kami melihat anak-anak kecil bermain basket dilapangan dekat taman.

"Hei, ini sudah malam. Kenapa kalian masih bermain disini?" Aku mencoba berbicara kepada mereka. "Boleh kupinjam bolanya?"

"Haa? Siapa kau? Kau tidak berhak mengatur kami seperti ibu kami." Salah satu anak kecil itu maju mendekatiku.

"Haha…dia tidak punya maksud buruk padamu kok." Kise membantuku. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin merebut bola dari anak kecil?" Kise berbisik padaku.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya." Aku menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Begini ya…bisa pinjamkan kami bola itu? Temanku sedang ingin bermain basket sepertinya..." Kise mencoba membujuk anak kecil itu.

"Kalau ingin bermain basket, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kau bisa bermain bersama kami. Kebetulan kami kekurangan orang..." anak kecil itu mencoba membujuk temannya yang kelihatan tidak setuju.

"Oh, kau dengar itu Kurumicchi? Kau mau main?" Kise membalikkan badannya menghadapku.

"Tidak. Kau saja. Aku tidak ingin melepas sepatu rodaku." Aku berjalan kepinggir lapangan.

"Lalu untuk apa tadi kau meminta bola?" Kise menghampiriku.

"_Onii-san_, kau mau ikut tidak?" anak kecil itu memanggil Kise.

"Oh ya, aku kesana." Kise melepas jas sekolahnya dan melemparnya kepadaku. "Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Pegang bajuku." Dia berbicara kepadaku. Kise mulai bermain bersama anak-anak itu. Dia terlihat gembira. Aku mengeluarkan kameraku dari dalam tas dan mulai memotret Kise yang sedang bermain basket.

"Aku meminta bola itu untukmu yang sedang ingin bermain basket Kise." aku berbicara sendiri. Rasanya aku mulai mengerti apa yang dia ragukan. Yaa…mungkin kali ini aku akan membantunya.

Lima menit kemudian mereka selesai bermain karena orangtua anak-anak itu memanggil mereka.

"Fuuh…anak-anak itu lumayan juga…haha." Kise menghampiriku.

"Maafkan aku." Kise terdiam. "Aku minta maaf karena bicara seakan-akan sudah mengenalmu." Aku menunduk meminta maaf.

"Haah…masalah itu tidak usah dibahas lagi." Kise mengambil jasnya.

"Tidak, aku akan mengajarimu menjadi model seperti yang kuinginkan, emm…maksudku menjadi model yang lebih baik lagi supaya kau bisa berlatih untuk basket secepatnya."

"_Hontou ni_?" Kise menatapku tidak percaya. "Jadi kapan kau akan mulai mengajariku? Kita akan belajar dimana?"

"_Yaah…setelah aku mengajarinya, aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku dan Kise mungkin akan berhenti sementara menjadi model agar dia bisa berlatih sebanyak mungkin. Setelah itu kita akan kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing. Tidak mengenal satu sama lain_." Pikirku. Dan aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Kise

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin malam itu aku memang berpikir seperti itu, tapi rasanya aku ingin menelan kembali ucapanku. Hanya tiga hari aku mengajari Kise menjadi model seperti yang kuinginkan dan rasanya aku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Sejak saat itu Kise memang tidak pernah terlihat sedang pemotretan lagi. Karena fotografer yang memotretnya terakhir kali adalah aku dan dia sudah membuatku puas akan hasil potretanku. Jadi seharusnya dia tidak mungkin sedang bersamaku.

"Kise, berhenti memakan marshmellowku saat aku sedang bekerja!"

"Tapi aku lapar Kurumicchi. Temani aku makan…" Kise masih membuka bungkus marshmellow hingga aku mengambil marshmellow ku dari tangannya.

"Kalau kau masih sempat bermain disini lebih baik kau berlatih basket sana!"

Oke, biar kujelaskan dahulu. Setelah aku mengajarinya, seharusnya aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Tapi entah kenapa sudah seminggu ini dia masih tetap datang ke studio saat aku sedang bekerja dan alasannya adalah karena dia tidak punya teman untuk makan bersama. Setiap hari? Yang benar saja?!

"_Hidoi-ssu_…Kurumicchi tidak ingin menemaniku?"

"Tidak! Ken, temani Kise. Dia berisik sekali disini. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi." Aku menoleh kearah Ken.

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku hanya akan makan dengan perempuan. Tiga hari yang lalu aku menemaninya dan aku malah dikira _yaoi._" Ken masih melihat hasil potretanku.

"Rikaa temani Kise ya?" Aku memohon kepada Rika yang sedang membetulkan make-up pada model cewek yang sedang memakai baju bertema _gothic_ itu.

"Haa? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bekerja? Lagipula kemarin aku sudah menemaninya. Aku tidak mau."

Aku mencari mangsa lain. Aku melihat Miya sedang megganti background untuk pemotretan.

"Miiiyaaa..." baru saja aku memanggilnya.

"Tidak." Dia sudah menolaknya.

"Ayolah Miya, kau baik deh…"

"Tidak usah merayu. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersama dengannya kan? Berarti kau sudah tidak takut lagi dengannya. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mau menemaninya makan sebentar saja?"

"Haaah…merepotkan." aku melihat model cewek itu sedang bercanda dengan Kise. Yaa.. sesama model itu memang wajar, dekat satu sama lain. Dan seharusnya aku tidak merasakan persaan aneh ini.

"Arrrrrgghhhh…apa-apaan ini?" Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Sepertinya aku akan minta tolong padanya saja.

Aku menghampiri Kise dan model itu yang sedang bercanda. "Seirin, kau mau temani Kise makan?" aku bertanya pada model yang berpakaian gothic itu.

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah yang diminta itu kau? Aku terlalu sempurna untuk menemaninya." Seirin dan Kise sedang asyik membuat bentuk-bentuk aneh dari marshmellowku.

"Kurumicchi, lihat! Aku membentuk bola basket." Kise menunjukkan marshmellow yang berbentuk bulat.

"Kau tidak membentuknya. Marsmellowku bentuknya memang seperti itu." Aku menatapnya datar. _"Aaarrgghh…kenapa aku meladeninya seperti anak kecil?!"_ Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Kurumicchiii, kenapa kau tidak menemaniku makan? Aku ingin makan ramen denganmu." Kise memakan marshmellownya.

"_Karena kalau aku bersamamu, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku!"_teriakku dalam hati. Entah sejak kapan aku merasa begini. Biasanya saat aku bersama lawan jenis, hanya perasaan ketakutan yang menyelimutiku. Jantungku akan berdetak sangat keras dan aku akan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tapi tidak dengan Kise. Jantungku memang akan berdetak lebih keras tapi aku tidak akan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, yang ada tubuhku akan menjadi kaku.

"Haaah…memangnya kau tidak punya teman lain selain disini?" aku mengambil kameraku.

"Tentu saja aku punya. Tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin makan dengan Kurumicchi. Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot mencarikanku teman untuk makan." Kise tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kise-kun?" Aku mendekat kearah Kise. 'DUK' tinjuku mendarat dengan indah tepat di kepala Kise. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi hah?! Aku jadi repot karenamu _baka_!"

"_I,itaai.. gomen gomen_, habis wajahmu lucu sekali saat menghindar dariku. Hahaha..."

"Jangan tunggu aku." Aku kembali untuk memotret Seirin yang sudah bersiap dengan gaya gothicnya. Sedangkan Kise keluar studio. Baru saja aku bersiap memotret Seirin, Ken menghampiriku.

"Eru, kali ini biar aku yang bekerja…ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau jangan makan terlalu banyak, kau bisa gemuk." Ken memutar badanku kembali ke pintu keluar tempat Kise menungguku.

"Eeeh? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eru! Aku tidak ingin dipotret oleh Ken!" Seirin memanggilku.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau denganku?" Ken mengambil kameranya.

"Ugh, kau harus memotreku besok disekolah Eru." teriak Seirin.

"Aku tidak janji. Besok aku akan bolos, kau juga akan kerja kan? " aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar. Ya aku dan model manis itu—Seirin tidak hanya mengenal sebagai fotografer dan model. Perlu kalian ketahui; kami satu sekolah dan dia adalah kakak kelasku. "Ken, maaf merepotkanmu terus."

Aku menutup pintu studio. Kulihat Kise bersandar di tembok saat keluar studio, sepertinya dia tertidur. Aku mengangkat kamera yang tergantung dileherku. 'Ckrek'. Aku memotretnya, dia terlihat lelah sekali.

Kise terbangun mendengar suara kameraku."Kurumicchi , kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku baru saja tertidur."

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di dalam saja? Kalau kau lelah seharusnya kau pulang dan beristirahat." Aku berjalan menuju lift. Kise mengkor.

"Huaaaah…aku ingin makan bersama Kurumicchi, sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama." Kise menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Dia terlihat mengantuk.

"Kau ingin makan malam apa?" aku memencet tombol lift kebawah.

"Rameen! Yeei…"

"Kita makan sushi. Aku tidak mau ramen." Lift terbuka. Kami masuk kedalam lift.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Untuk sopan santun. Sebelumnya temani aku kelapangan yuk?"

"Baiklah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lapangan malam hari. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Aku menyentuh lantai lapangan itu. Dingin.

"Kurumicchi. Eh, boleh kupanggil Erucchi saja?" Kise melangkah kedepanku.

"Untuk apa? Kita belum dekat."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi. Boleh?" Jantungku terasa panas.

"Boleh saja, asal kau bisa mencetak 12 point dari tengah lapangan." Aku mengeluarkan bola jingga dari dalam tasku dan melemparnya ke Kise.

"Hanya itu? Kau menantangku?" Kise mulai mendribble bola basket itu.

"Tunggu. Aku belum selesai bicara." Aku mendekat kearah Kise dan menutup matanya dengan kain gelap. "Kau harus memasukkan bola itu dengan mata tertutup."

"Eeeh?! Kenapa kau sudah mempersiapkan semua ini?" aku mengikat kain itu dengan kencang dan memastikannya tidak akan terlepas.

"Awalnya aku memang ingin bermain seperti ini. Makannya aku mengajakmu kesini." Aku menuntun Kise ketengah lapangan kemudian aku berjalan dengan sepatu rodaku menuju ring.

"Yap, mulai!" aku memerintahkan Kise untuk mulai menembakkan bola jingga itu. Tembakan pertama dan kedua Kise tidak berhasil.

"Ayolah Kise…kau pemain basket kan? Apalagi kau termasuk Kiseki no Sedai. Ini tidak berbeda dari biasanya kok, aku hanya menambahkan penutup mata. Itu saja..." aku mengoper bola kepada Kise.

"Oh, begitu? Lihat saja nanti kau Erucchi! Ayo berikan lagi bolanya padaku. Akan kucoba lagi."

Aku mengambil bola basket yang telah tergeletak di atas lapangan. Kemudian kuletakkan bola itu diatas kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum. Matanya memang tertutup. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ia tengah menatap wajahku.

"Kali ini, aku tidak akan gagal." Katanya yakin. "Karena Erucchi memberikan bolanya langsung ke hadapanku."

Sial…jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat. Apa yang membuatnya bicara begitu?

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menyiapkan posisi menembak, kemudian ia melompat. Bola basket terlepas dari tangannya, meluncur di udara dan masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Ia tersenyum puas. Aku berkali-kali mengambil dan memberikan bola itu lagi pada Kise dan ia berkali-kali pula berhasil memasukkannya. Hingga yang kedua belas kalinya, bola itu masuk dengan mulus.

Kenapa aku menyuruhnya memasukkan bola basket itu dua belas kali padahal sebenarnya aku tahu pasti ia bisa melakukannya, itu ada alasannya. Dua belas, adalah angka dari pertemuanku dengan Kise. Aku mengingatnya. Entah mengapa aku mengingatnya seolah aku mengingat namaku sendiri.

Tapi kenapa?

"Aku berhasil!" Kise melepas penutup matanya. "Jadi, aku bisa kan berteman denganmu lebih dekat lagi, Erucchi?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya. Seharusnya aku tidak membuat syarat konyol. Aku ingin berada didekatnya. Selalu berada didekatnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa jujur. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku memang ingin bisa berteman dekat dengannya.

Ia mengembalikan bola basket itu padaku.

"Jangan…" ucapanku terhenti.

"Jangan apa?" ia mengangkat alis.

"Jangan berhenti jadi model." Kataku. "Dengan kemampuanmu, aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan siapapun dalam basket tanpa meninggalkan karir modeling."

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon." Potongku. "Kumohon, Kise-kun."

Kalau kau benar-benar berhenti jadi model, aku tidak bisa betemu denganmu lagi, _baka_! Lagipula aku yakin kau tidak selemah itu! kau bisa melakukan keduanya sekaligus! Aku tahu kau bisa! Kau model yang hebat. Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu berhenti! Aku terus berteriak-teriak dalam hati tanpa mengutarakannya.

"Aku kaget ternyata Erucchi bisa memohon juga." Ia tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, Erucchi. Tapi aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Aku punya tanggung jawab pada para _senpai_ku. Aku harus fokus dalam basket."

"Tidak!" ujarku. " Kau pasti bisa melakukan keduanya. Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu sebagai model."

"Basket melebihi apapun dihatiku. Maaf." Katanya.

"Kau mau meninggalkan karir yang sudah membuatmu populer dimana-mana?" aku bersikeras.

"Bukan aku yang meminta kepopuleran ini."

"_Baka_!" aku menyambar kamera yang tersimpan rapi didalam tasku. "Aku tahu kau tidak mau berhenti jadi model! Aku bisa melihat perasaanmu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari balik lensa kamera ini!"

Ia terdiam, membelalakan matanya. Tangannya terkepal.

"_Urusai-ssu_." Gumamnya.

"Apa…"

"Memangnya kau tahu, bagaimana perasaanku saat kalah dari ace Kiseki no Sedai?" matanya menajam. "Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan masih kalah. Aominecchi sangat kuat. Aku bahkan dikalahkan pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai dalam latihan tanding. Aku lemah. Selanjutnya aku harus menang!"

Kutatap matanya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh. Walaupun aku tahu ia tidak ingin meninggalkan keduanya. Lalu kenapa aku bersikeras begini? Buat apa orang ini muncul dalam hidupku dan mengubah segalanya? mengubah perasaanku, mengubah tatapan mataku. Untuk apa orang ini ada?!

"Kau masih punya hutang padaku Kise." Kataku akhirnya. "Waktu itu kau bilang akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku. Baiklah. Berhentilah jadi model. Tapi kuminta, jangan pernah lagi muncul didepan mataku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Kise menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

"Erucchi."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" ujarku. Aku berbalik badan, kemudian meluncur dengan sepatu rodaku. Ya, inilah yang terbaik. Aku harus mengenyahkan perasaan aneh ini. kubiarkan ia pergi. Dan selamanya pergi dari hadapanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-__Kise's PoV__-_

Kupegang bola berwarna jingga itu. kupantul-pantulkan di lantai gym Kaijou. Keringatku sudah berjatuhan. Tapi aku tetap berkutat dengan bola itu. Hari sudah malam. Kasamatsu _senpai _sudah naik pitam berkali-kali menyuruhku pulang. Namun aku tetap latihan sendiri disini. aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan tubuhku. Aku hanya menginginkan kemenangan.

Aku terhenyak dilantai gym. Terengah-engah. Sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak bertemu Erucchi. Erucchi? Aku merindukannya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini pada seorang wanita. Aku hanya berpacaran satu kali dengan gadis yang tidak kusukai. Semua gadis itu sama. Tapi ia berbeda. Disaat gadis lain menatapku, ia memunggungiku.

Aku menyesal telah bertengkar dengannya. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan ia tidak punya hak mengaturku.

Tapi surai abu-abu sebahu dan kedua irisnya yang berwarna senada selalu ada dibenakku. Aku ini seorang Kise Ryouta. Seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin jatuh cinta. Lagipula aku pasti gila karena merindukan seseorang yang sudah tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi. aku mengacak-acak rambutku, kembali bangkit, dan bermain lagi dengan bola basket di tanganku.

Tapi ia mau makan bersamaku, memotretku, dan bahkan menyuruhku untuk tidak berhenti jadi model. Apakah sebenarnya dibalik sifat batu pada dirinya, dia sebenarnya peduli padaku? Apa dia tipe _tsundere_ seperti Midorimacchi?

Setelahnya aku bergerak tanpa aku menyadarinya. Aku mengemas baju dan handukku kedalam tas dan meletakkan bola basket pada tempatnya. Setelah ganti baju, akupun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari SMA Kaijou yang luas. Seorang Kise Ryouta yang selalu diliputi sinar disekelilingnya, kini membentuk tembok pemisah antara dirinya dan dunia luar. Gelap, muram, bahkan para gadis tidak ada yang menyadari langkahnya. Itu adalah aku.

Begitu sadar, aku sudah berdiri didepan kantor _Miracle Group_ tempat Erucchi bekerja. Kenapa aku ada disini? dan kenapa aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam? Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Fotografer ogah-ogahan seperti Erucchi pasti sudah dari tadi pulang. Aku mengintip satu studio yang masih terang benderang. Disana aku melihat para kru yang sudah kukenal. Seperti Ken, Rika dan Miya yang sedang sibuk bekerja. Aku melebarkan pintu, masuk kedalamnya.

"Lho? Kise?" Miya menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku tersenyum lemah. Tubuhku terasa lelah sekali. Tapi aku ingin melihatnya. Melihat Erucchi.

"Kalau kau cari Eru, dia sedang mampir sebentar ke mini market." Sahut Ken. "Hari ini kami kerja ekstra."

Aku melebarkan mataku. Jadi dia belum pulang. Aku tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sebuah sofa sambil memperhatikan orang-orang didepanku bekerja.

"_Ne_, Kise-kun." Rika menatapku. "Eru selalu bilang kau sudah berhenti jadi model. Apa itu benar?"

"Yaah…" aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Heeee? Sayang sekali lho. Aku suka sekali caramu bekerja sebagai model." Seru Rika. "Dari pertama kali aku memake-up Kise-kun, aku sudah tertarik."

"Kise selalu bekerja dengan semangat. Kami jadi tertular semangatmu." Timbrung Ken yang sedang sibuk didepan komputer.

"Karena kau, aku jadi berkali-kali terinspirasi mendesain baju-baju cowok." Miya ikut bersuara. "Aku jadi selalu membayangkan bajuku pasti selalu bagus jika dipakai olehmu. Bahkan Araki bilang, kau model yang paling disukainya."

Aku terdiam.

"Heee, tapi keputusan ada ditanganmu kok Kise-kun." Ucap Miya cepat-cepat.

Aku menunduk. Apakah keputusanku salah? Belum sempat aku berpikir lebih jauh, bunyi ringtone ponsel terdengar oleh telingaku. Kutatap sebuah tas disampingku. Tas Erucchi. Suara ponsel itu terdengar dari arah tasnya.

"Angkat saja Kise." Kata Ken. "Itu ponsel Eru."

Aku mengangguk. Tanganku perlahan meraih tas itu. kemudian kuraih ponsel didalamnya. Tapi aku tak kunjung memencet tombolnya. Ada yang menarik perhatianku didalam tas itu. sebuah album. Ada yang aneh dengan album itu. Karena ada namaku diatasnya. Entah apa yang merasukiku, karena penasaran, aku sekarang benar-benar mengaduk-aduk tas milik seorang gadis. Kuraih album itu, kutatap sampulnya. Apa ini? aku melihat ke sekeliling. Dengan hati-hati kugerakkan jemariku membuka sampul album ditanganku itu.

Kedua iris kuning keemasanku melebar.

Di halaman pertama terdapat fotoku yang sedang memakai baju basket dan menggenggam bola jingga kecoklatan ditanganku. Wajahku disana, entah mengapa terlihat begitu bahagia. Aaah, aku memang sangat menyukai basket. Senyumku, setiap garis pada wajahku, terlihat sangat natural. Dengan gambaran yang begitu sederhana, foto ini telah lebih dari sekedar menarik perhatianku. Apa selama ini hasil foto Erucchi memang sehebat ini?

Tapi bukan saatnya aku mengagumi hasil potretannya. Apa yang membuatnya menyimpan fotoku? Bahkan sampai dimasukkan didalam album. Apa dia ini sebenarnya penggemar rahasia? Tapi dilihat dari tingkahnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku. Aku menelan jutaan pertanyaan itu dan membuka halaman berikutnya. Terlihat foto sebuah lapangan dan bola basket ditengah lapangan itu. Lapangan itu terlihat familiar. Ah, apa ini lapangan tempatku bermain basket dengan mata tertutup waktu itu? Aku membuka halaman selanjutnya dengan perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatiku.

Terlihat potret diriku yang sedang bermain basket bersama anak-anak yang mengelilingiku. Wajahku terlihat bahagia, beberapa peluh yang menetes dari pori-pori kulitku terlihat. Wajahku memanas. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membalik halaman demi halaman pada album itu. Disetiap halamannya terlihat fotoku dalam berbagai pose. Diriku saat mengelap peluhku, saat duduk di bench, saat aku memakan marshmellow pemberiannya, dan sebagainya. Aneh, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini dia memotretku.

Aku terpaku pada satu halaman yang memuat fotoku yang sedang tertidur saat bersandar di tembok. Ia memotretku saat sedang tidur? Wajah tidurku terlihat begitu kelelahan. Namun entah dari angle atau pencahayaan yang dibuatnya, disana aku terlihat begitu bersinar. Wajah lelah yang menyiratkan bahwa aku telah bekerja begitu keras.

Lagi-lagi aku terpaku pada kertas kecil yang menempel disisi foto itu. Terdapat tulisan yang terlihat seperti ditekan.

'Harus belajar mengedit foto lebih bagus lagi!'

Dadaku seakan meleleh saat melihat kertas kecil disampingnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku salah lihat? Tapi selama mataku normal, aku benar-benar melihat tulisan tipis disana. Tulisan yang membuatku membatu.

'Daisuki.'

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali, hingga aku bosan, para gadis itu selalu mengejarku. Entah harus dibilang senang, atau lelah. Dimana-mana kulihat para gadis menjerit histeris melihat foto-fotoku, atau terlihat bahagia saat meminta tanda tanganku. Aku ingin lari, tapi aku juga ingin tetap berdiri diam. Tersenyum menatap para gadis itu, tapi separuh hatiku ingin berlari. Ada cahaya, ada cahaya yang mengendalikan fokus mataku. Terpantul oleh lensa kamera ditangannya. Gadis itu, gadis yang memunggungiku. Gadis yang sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik padaku.

Dia…

Aku tidak bisa menahan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahku memerah. Aku terpaku diatas sofa. Aku tahu rasanya dicintai. Tapi aku baru merasakan perasaan semacam ini. bahagia hingga tidak bisa bernafas.

'_GUSRAKKK'_

Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah sumber suara. Rupanya suara itu adalah suara barang belanjaan yang terhempas ke tanah. Disana, Erucchi berdiri dengan wajah kaget. Menatapku. Gadis bersurai abu-abu itu menatapku lurus dengan iris keperakannya. Ia menatapku dengan wajah merah padam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. ia hanya berdiri disana, seperti tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sejenak kami hanya bertatapan tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap.

"A, apa yang…" suaranya tertahan. "Kau lihat…?_baka_…?"

Aku tersentak, menatap album dipangkuanku yang sudah kubuka-buka hingga halaman terakhir. Ponselnya sudah tidak berbunyi lagi. jantungku masih berpacu cepat.

"E, eeeeh! I, ini…maaf. Tadi ponselmu bunyi. Jadi aku disuruh mengangkatnya. Te, terus…_ano, etto_…aku melihat ini. ja, jadi aku nggak sengaja, Erucchi! _Go. Gomen-ssu!_"

Ia meluncur cepat kearahku, kemudian merebut album itu dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah.

"Pergi kau." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan, dengan wajah menghadap tanah. "Buat apa kau kesini lagi? aku kan sudah bilang, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."

"Erucchi…_ore_…"

"Kumohon pergilah." Ada penekanan dalam kata-katanya. "Aku bisa hancur kalau kau ada disini."

Aku terdiam. Lalu dengan tubuh yang luar biasa lelah, dengan hati yang bahagia namun juga terluka, aku mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari studio tanpa suara lagi. perlahan aku mulai mengerti. Saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang bisa disebut gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-__Normal PoV__-_

Kise Ryouta, kini telah berdiri didepan sebuah SMA yang belum pernah dikunjunginya. SMA Shuutoku. Tempat dimana Kurumi Eru bersekolah. Rupanya di sekolah ini, sang _ikemen_ juga memiliki banyak penggemar. Belum apa-apa ia sudah diserbu belasan gadis yang berdiri didekat gerbang masuk.

"KYAAAAAAA! KISE-KUN! KISEEEE!"

Dan seperti biasa, ia meladeni fans nya dengan senyuman. Bahkan sedikit gurauan yang membuat para gadis itu makin menjadi-jadi. Sedang asyik-asyik tebar pesona, tiba-tiba ujung blazernya ditarik oleh seseorang. Disana terlihat warna hijau, kacamata, dan wajah _tsundere _yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Midorimacchi!" serunya.

"_Mattaku_…" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sebenarnya buat apa kau mengirimiku email dan datang seperti orang bodoh kesini?"

Kise mengekori Midorima yang kini telah berjalan menuju kearah gedung sekolah. Ia melirik Midorima yang tengah memegangi pisau yang sepertinya sudah diasah habis-habisan. Oh, itu pasti Lucky item hari ini. namun gara-gara ia memegang pisau kemana-mana, ia jadi disangka ingin melakukan pembunuhan dan tidak ada lagi satupun gadis yang mendekat.

"Jadi, Midorimacchi mau membantuku?" tanya Kise sambil tersenyum. "Ini hal yang langka sekali bisa dilakukan seorang Kise Ryouta lho."

"_Urusai nanodayo._" Tanggap Midorima. "Aku hanya perlu mengambil kamera si fotografer itu dan memberikannya padamu kan? Dia satu kelas denganku. Jadi tidak masalah. Lagipula ada seseorang yang memaksaku untuk membantumu."

"Aaaah, Kugimiyacchi?" tebak Kise, menyebut nama rekannya sesama model yang juga bersekolah di Shuutoku, Kugimiya Seirin.

Midorima mengangguk. Semburat merah terlihat mewarnai pipinya. Ia kemudian kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di atap ya." Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "_Onegai-ssu_ Midorimacchi."

Midorima menghela nafas. Ia tahu Kise mencuri-curi jam pelajaran terakhir Kaijou untuk pergi dari Kanagawa ke Tokyo. Hanya untuk gadis _camera maniac_ itu. bagi Midorima, Eru hanya seorang gadis menyebalkan yang pemalas. Saat itu Eru sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya, hendak pulang. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Eruuuu! Kesini sebentar dong!"

Eru menoleh.

"Ah, Seirin."

"Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" tanya gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Eru mengangkat alis, lalu keluar dari kelasnya, menghampiri gadis _moe_ itu. dan saat itu, Midorima sudah siap masuk kedalam kelas dan mengambil kamera Eru.

"Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini, _nanodayo_." Rutuknya, mengangkat kamera itu dan membawanya keluar kelas. Ia hanya meyakini keberuntungan cancer hari ini adalah nomor satu dan ia tidak akan ketahuan mengambil barang orang dan dianggap maling.

"Naaaah, jadi, aku ingin dipotret dari angle ini." Seirin menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah foto didalam majalah setelah beberapa lama berkutat di perpustakaan. "Bisa kan?"

"Hmmm…" Eru berpikir sejenak. "Gampang. Kau mau dipotret sekarang?"

Seirin mengangguk.

"Aku ambil kameraku dulu." Eru menggerakkan tungkainya, berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan darah mulai tidak mengalir ditubuhnya. Ia menyapu seluruh isi kelas, memeriksa kolong mejanya, mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia mulai mencari di kolong-kolong meja lain.

"Eru, _doushite_?" tanya Seirin setelah beberapa lama.

"Ka, kameraku…hilang…" Eru menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

Sesaat setelah bicara, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia meraihnya dengan gelagapan. Memeriksa email yang baru saja masuk dari alamat email yang tidak dikenal.

'_Kameramu ada di atap sekolah_.'

Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung melesat dengan _uwabaki_nya. Saat itu ia berharap sedang memakai sepatu roda agar tidak usah repot-repot berlari. Tapi ia tetap menggerakkan kakinya, berlari, menaiki tangga, dan bertanya-tanya siapa si sialan yang sudah berbuat iseng padanya.

Ia membuka pintu atap sekolah lebar-lebar.

'_CKREK'_ Bunyi kamera langsung menyambutnya. Terlihat surai kuning yang familiar dimatanya. Tubuh tinggi semampai itu, mata kuning keemasan itu…

"A, apa yang kau lakukan disini _baka yaro_!" jerit Eru marah. "Kembalikan kameraku, dasar basket idiot!"

"_Yada-ssu_." Tanggap Kise. Ia menatap wajah Eru dengan surainya yang kini telah ditiup angin. "Sebelum kau berhenti memasang wajah benci saat melihatku."

"Aku…" Eru mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku memang membencimu!"

"Kau tidak membenciku." Bantah Kise. "Aku bisa melihat perasaanmu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari balik lensa kamera ini."

Eru membatu.

Ia ingat, dirinya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama.

"_U, urusai!_" ujar Eru, melangkah mendekati Kise, hendak menyambar kameranya. Namun Kise mengangkat kamera itu tinggi-tinggi dengan tangan kanannya hingga Eru tidak bisa menggapainya. "Kembalikan kameraku, bodoh!"

Kise terus menjauhkan kamera dari jangkauan Eru. Dan disaat itu, lengan Kirinya mendekap tubuh Eru yang sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Eru terbelalak, tiba-tiba ia berhenti bergerak. Lama kelamaan Kise menurunkan tangan kanannya dan sekarang ia sudah mendekap gadis dihadapannya dengan kedua lengannya.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau…"

"_Sukidayo-ssu_." Ucap Kise memotong.

Jantung gadis dengan surai abu-abu ini berdetak kencang. Tubuhnya benar-benar berhenti bergerak. Ia ingin segera melepaskan pelukan laki-laki dihadapannya tapi ia tidak bisa. Ada bagian dari hatinya yang menginginkan pelukan itu. dan lagi, ungkapan yang diutarakan Kise membuatnya tidak kuasa untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

"_Ba, baka_." Hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

"Aku memutuskan, untuk tetap jadi model." Kise tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku bisa melakukan keduanya."

Eru tertegun.

"Kise-kun." Ia berusaha menahan panas yang menjalar diwajahnya. "Aku…aku suka. Aku suka Kise-kun."

"Aku juga." Kise tersenyum lebar, mempererat pelukannya. "Aku sangat suka Erucchi. Sangat sangat suka-_ssu._"

Hening.

Sejenak hanya terdengar suara angin yang menerpa mereka berdua. Eru menggenggam blazer Kise dengan wajah merah padam. Ia sama sekali tidak takut berada disisi laki-laki ini. sama sekali tidak.

"Apa Erucchi masih marah?" tanya Kise, memecah keheningan.

Eru menggeleng. Perlahan ditatapnya mata laki-laki didepannya. Kise juga menatap kearah matanya.

"Ryoutan…" ucapnya pelan.

_Hah?_

Kise terbelalak. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan gadis ini.

_Ryoutan?_

Wajah sang model langsung merah padam. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Bagaimana bisa gadis galak pemalas yang selalu memasang wajah kesal padanya, memanggilnya 'Ryoutan' dengan wajah yang luar biasa _kawaii_?

"Eeeeh…eeeeh." Kise menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam. "Erucchi panggil apa tadi?

"Bukan apa-apa, bodoh." Ucap Eru ketus.

"EEEEHHH?! Sudah kembali lagi?! Kemana perginya Erucchi yang imut barusan?!" ujar Kise.

"Berisik, lupakan!" Eru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi dong! Panggil 'Ryoutan' sekali lagi dong!" Kise menerik-narik pelan lengan Eru.

"Tidak!"

"Sekali lagi ya? Sekali lagi!"

"TIDAK!"

Kise tertawa kecil, menepuk kepala Eru lembut. Ia kini telah membuka hatinya lebar-lebar untuk gadis didepannya. Gadis yang sama sekali tidak diprediksinya. Perasaan mereka masing-masing telah sampai.

Dari balik lensa kamera itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI!**

**.**

**A/N: KYAAAAAAAA~ akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya update nya lama pake banget. Dan maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dan alurnya aneh QAQ aku newbie soalnya desuuu. Jaa…arigatou yang sudi baca ff nista ini (_ _) **

**-Author I**


End file.
